


Stunned {Levi x Oc}

by TheBug_1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBug_1/pseuds/TheBug_1
Summary: Taylor La'Vinsly is a sweet, caring, compassionate woman in her early 30's. Stuck to Captain Levi's side through a court ruling, she must learn to fight while managing the stuttering, adorable Levi Ackerman. Levi, who loses his speech capabilities when she's near. Which is all the time now.Not angst, not smut, just soft Levi and my Oc fighting Titans. There's already enough going on in the world today, so have something a bit more uplifting.Notice: not all the dialog is mine. I use several scenes directly from the Anime, especially for Eren's trial scene. Also, I don't own Attack on Titan.Cover by @AtnicaOriginally Published on Wattpad October 30, 2020 by me
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Trost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I migrated her from Wattpad because the app gets on my nerves, and I heard this website would have a better audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I read somewhere that Levi would be really nervous when around the person he has feelings for, and I couldn't get the image out of my head. So, I wrote it to the best of my abilities. I'm not a professional by any means, but I think my writing is well done. Any feedback is appreciated as long as it's constructive

Pieces of the wall rained down around Tay as the giant face of a titan rose, blocking out the sun with it's disgusting features. She watched in mute terror as a huge chunk of wall started falling toward her. She couldn't move. Couldn't even scream. Her mind was too busy.

I'm going to die. How can life be ended so easily?

Something pushed her away, making her fly through the air until she was out from the rock's path. She fell on her right side, her wrist twisting at an awkward angle. Tay screamed in pain as it snapped under her own body weight. She heard another rumble, and screaming, as yet more rocks fell from the walls.

Tay looked around, then forced herself up. The only person who had been close enough to help her here was.... Her heart and body clenched. She forced herself to her feet, pushing through the pain. Tay turned, calling out Yan's name frantically. She looked to the rock that almost crushed her.

No. She could fix him. He would be okay, she could fix him. Tay ran to the innocent face of Yan, poking out from under the boulder. There was so much blood. It was spattered around his prone form, in his hair, coming from his mouth.

Tay knelt next to him, grasping the hand sticking out beside his head, sitting in the pool of his blood. She was a doctor, she could fix this. Right?

She looked at his adorable face. That face that loved her so much, that she was unable to love so much. He looked... He looked... His entire body was covered by the boulder. The only thing left untouched was his face and his left arm, where he wore his ever present cuff. The one his mom gave him. 

He looked....

He was dead.

Tay was still. Frozen. Incapable of moving. Despair and fear whelled up, crashing over her like a tidal wave. He was dead. So innocent. Even in death, he looked innocent. 

And it was her fault. Tay screamed in horror. The sight and feelings of this moment finally reaching her. 

This was her fault. No one else should have to go through this. 

Her scream turned into a roar.

<><><>

<><><>

There was something touching her. She didn't want it there, so she moved it. It didn't move. She opened her eyes to slits, getting used to the light. There was three things on her wrist.

She held up her arms, looking an Yan's wrist cuff and the fetters linked to chains. At the sight of Yan's cuff, memories of his dead, bloody face flashed across her vision. And the phantom pain of a broken wrist.

She flexed her wrist, her mind only capable of comprehending one thing at a time. It moved smoothly, good as ever. Had it all been a dream?

No, there were chains on her wrists.

Tay tried to sit up, but only succeeded in making her entire body ache. She felt bone tired, and sore.

Tay looked around as best she could with her eyes, not wanting to move her head in fear of more pain. The chains fell down either side of her body, and left her field of vision. 

The room itself was dark, musty, and cold. It had red stone walls, and there was a sconce on the wall to her right. Directly in front of her was a wall of bars.

She was in a cell. In chains. 

What had happened? All she could remember was Yan...

No, save that for later.

She saw a rather pretty man sitting across from her. He had black hair, and was wearing a cravat of all things. Tay thought that was rather silly, but her mind was already in another place.

This man was Captain Levi, from the scouts.

Why was he here? Why was she here? 

Tay felt tears build in her eyes. First Yan, now she's in a prison cell, and the most well-known scout in the city is staring at her. It was too much. Emotions crashed over her, and she didn't have the fortitude to resist. 

She cried quietly, moving her hands up to cover her red face. No one cries pretty.

"What's wrong with you?" She heard a deep, smooth voice ask.

She ignored it, too lost in her own thoughts.

Tay made her knees curl up and turned onto her side, making herself as small as possible and continuing to cover her eyes. She was still crying softly.

It was all too much. So much strangeness. The death. The loss of memories, the strange place.

She heard voices again, then a loud thump. Next she heard metal rattling, and squeaky hinges.

Footsteps came closer to her.

She curled up tighter.

"Hey. What's-" He stopped trying to speak, and just laid a hand on her shoulder. She sobbed softly.

"W-why am I h-here?" Tay asked, between hiccups. "I just remember Yan... He's... He's...-" she started shaking.

"Stop talking. It only makes it worse." The voice said softly. The hand on her shoulder squeezed lightly. 

Tay sat up slowly, hunching over and still covering her face.

"H-he... He... Saved me and... And.. A-and now he's..." She sobbed again.

The hand moved to her back.

Tay reached for whatever she could find, and that happened to be the person making a lame attempt at comforting her. She hugged them, her hands gripping the back of their jacket tightly. She rested her cheek against them, and cried quietly.

The hand on her back disappeared, but she didn't let go. She heard voices, but nothing registered. 

Arms wrapped around her, and she was gently pulled closer to them.

More voices. The person shifted, and she was lifted then set down somewhere else. She was just shaking now. More voices. There was a hand stroking her long brown hair.

She just held on to them, shaking and dripping tears down their front.

"Uuhhm..." She heard, in a deep masculine voice.

"Yu-- you're getting my shirt wet." He said.

Tay sniffled, a tiny laugh escaping through the tears. He stiffened.

"I-is now really the time?" She asked into his shirt.

He just "tched" and kept petting her hair.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, blinking down at her.

Tay sniffled again, finally letting go of his jacket and wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Here." He said gruffly, sounding unsure of what to do.

A soft cloth was shoved into her hand.

She laughed quietly again at his hesitancy, using the white cloth to dry her eyes and nose.

"I'm sorry." She said, patting his chest with her hand. 

"W-what?" He asked.

"For being such a mess. And ruining your nice shirt." 

"The shirt isn't an issue." He said, trying and failing to hide his insecurity with gruffness.

Tay finally started paying attention to the person holding her. She looked up, and turned a vibrant shade of red. Embarrassment filled her.

She, Taylor La'Vinsly, was sitting on Captain Levi's lap. After crying all over his shirt.

Levi watched her, face blank but eyes filled with a multitude of emotions.

"I--I--I-"

She cut herself off, having no idea what to do. She covered her face again, turning red from the tips of her ears to her chin. She tried to stand, but she forgot about the chains and caught her foot in one. Tay went crashing to the ground, turning even more red, if that was even possible.

Levi's eyes widened and he bent down, picking her up again bridal style.

"It's fine. Calm down." He said.

Now he was just standing there holding her. He turned a light pink when he realised this, and turned around to set her back on the bed. The chains were wrapped around his ankle now, so when he tried to step away he tripped on them, and with a gasp ended up on his backside.

Tay giggled and slipped off the bed to sit next to him on the floor. Levi was acting like he meant to do that.

She sat next to him, and looked at his face. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"I-- I'm fine." He squeaked. Levi cleared his throat. "I'm fine. Why would I not be?" He said, much more manly this time.

"Because I just made you fall on your behind, after making you watch me cry makeup down your nice white shirt." Tay said softly, checking his face and arms for bruising. He had a few scrapes on his arms, and an open gash on his forehead.

"Oh, you're hurt!" She said, picking up his forearm and examining the scrapes, making sure they were clean.

"I-- it's fine, they're j-just-" He cut off as she leaned closer and looked at the gash on his pretty face. She wiped the blood off it and onto her skirts, and he flinched at the surprising sting.

"Sorry!" She said bashfully, looking away. 

He tried to stutter something out, but stopped himself when nothing coherent appeared.

Tay ripped off a piece of her sleeve, and dabbed it on his face, biting her lip in concentration.

Levi went completely still, and his cheeks slightly pink.

She pulled back, and he relaxed again.

"There. It should scab soon. You should really get that stitched." Tay added, her doctor voice rearing it's head.

Levi smirked. "Really?" He said, monotone. Tay assumed it was sarcastic.

"Mmhm. Other wise it'll scar and mess up your pretty face." She replied. 

Tay once again turned red and covered her face when she realised what just came out of her mouth. She had just told the captain of the Scout Regiment he had a pretty face. After crying on him and sitting in his lap. Tay groaned and buried her face in her knees. "I am such an idiot." She said.

"If you say so." Levi replied.

Tay didn't move, but she heard Levi shuffle. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Taylor La'Vinsly, Captain." She replied into her knees.

He sighed. "Just call me Levi."

She peeked up at him, and saw he was watching her.

"O-okay. Call me T-Tay." She said.

There was tense silence. She finally made her face calm down, then looked back up at him and smiled sweetly.

He seemed really confused. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. Levi wondered how she could read him.

He looked at her intently for another moment. "Do you remember anything from Trost?" He asked.

Tay felt tears coming, but forced them back. This was the captain of the Scouts. She already looked weak, she might as well salvage what was left of her time to make a first impression.

"I was taking a walk with my friend Yan, and that Titan appeared. It... It knocked down a bunch of rocks, and one of them was heading toward me but Yan..... Yan pushed me out of the way. H-he... He was... Crushed by it." She said, forcing the tears back again.

"When he pushed me, I fell on my wrist. I... I felt it break. Why isn't it broken now, Levi?" She asked, hating the pleading tone in her voice.

Levi was, for the first time in a long time, at a loss for words. How could this little, sweet woman possibly be... That?

"You don't remember anything after that?" He asked.

She was quiet for a second, thinking. "I-I just see these blurry images and feel... A strong need to protect something, when I think about those memories. W-what's wrong with me?" She asked, feeling overwhelmed.

He looked at her strangely again, before standing. He leaned down and offered his hand. She took it, and he helped her to her feet.

"Sit down. I'll explain everything later." He said gruffly, pushing her softly onto the bed.

"Levi, why am I in chains? What did I do?" She asked, tugging on his sleeve.

He extracted himself from her grasp and turned, walking back to the bars. "I-I'll bring someone else in to t-tell you. She's... Better at this than I am." He said, turning pink again. Levi walked away, leaving her alone in a prison cell.

A few hours later, Levi returned with a red haired woman in tow. She had wild eyes and huge glasses, making her look kind of crazy. She had this look, like she was deciding if an animal was ready for slaughter.

She smashed herself against the bars, holding out a hand. "Hi, I'm Hangë Zoë! Ooohh it's so interesting to meet you!" She said.

Tay lifter her hands, showing off the chains.

"Oh!" Hangë exclaimed, laughing at herself. "Of course!"

"Miss, what happened? Why am I even here? What have I done?" Tay said, totally confused and desperate for an explanation.

"You mean you really don't remember?" Hangë replied, eyes glowing with curiosity.

"No ma'am, I don't."

"And Levi didn't tell you?" She asked, grinning madly.

"No, he said he would come back later." Tay replied, even more confused.

Hangë turned to Levi and laughed, smiling in a scary way. "The Captain Levi can't handle a crying woman? That's nice to know." Hangë teased.

"Shut up Four Eyes." Levi replied, turning pink.

Hangë chuckled and turned back to Tay. "Do you want me to be nice about it or bash you over the head?" She said.

"Just say it, please." Tay responded, still concerned.

"Weeellll... You kind of turned into a Titan and wandered around defending people from other Titans. Meaning you killed a bunch of Titans. Then, you heard Eren Jeager roar in his Titan form and went to save him. You both got carried away by his friends from the recruits, and then arrested after Eren defended you four with his Titan ability again."

Tay was staring open mouthed. Everyone was silent as they watched her process those words.

"I did what?" Tay asked, terrified.

"You turned into a Titan. So did Eren. Then you saved a bunch of people's lives, and almost got blown up by cannons." Hangë said.

Tay began to shake again. "I-I-- I'm a... A Titan?" She asked.

"Uh-ha!" Hangë replied excitedly. "Well, you're a human who can turn into a Titan, as far as we can tell."

"I-I'm a Titan. And I helped people, as a... As a Titan."

"Yes!" 

Tay felt more tears. This day just kept getting worse. So much had happened, what was she supposed to do with all this information? All of this... Stuff? Tears leaked down her face, and she hid them behind her knees.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. There's just so m-much happening. I don't know-" Tay started, voice thin and strained.

"Shut up. Everything will be okay." Levi said.

"How can everything be okay? M-my best friend died because he had to save me, my home has been crushed by a Titan that shouldn't even exist, and now I am one? What's going to happen to me?" Tay asked.

Levi pushed himself against the bars next to Hangë. "You'll be fine. We'll do our best to take care of it." He said.

Tay sniffled.

Levi decided she would stay with him at the same time Hange did.

"Tay, how old are you?" Hangë asked, gently.

"I-I'm twenty-nine. I'm not usually so weepy, I promise. There's just so much... happening right now." Tay said, into her knees. She took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to make her body calm down.

"I'm sure you aren't. Many people would have broken down a lot more than this in your situation. You're very strong, Taylor." Hangë said.

Tay looked up and smiled through her tears. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." She said, drying her eyes again. She needed to get it together. 

Tay meant what she'd said; she wasn't usually this soft, but there was so much happening right now. She was stressed, and had no idea what to do about it.

Levi looked horribly lost. It's like he saw a female crying and just... Stopped working.

Tay sighed irritably. "What are you guys planning on doing? Because I don't remember anything, I can't actually give you information." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Well, your titan power would be totally wasted in the interior, not to mention a threat to everyone's safety. The nobles are so afraid of the implications of this that they want you dead. So you're going to court tomorrow to figure out what to do with you." Hangë explained.

Tay stared off into the distance, processing. "What about the second one Captain levi mentioned?" She eventually asked.

"What about him?" Levi said. He sounded relieved. Probably that she'd stopped crying.

"Is the same thing happening to him?" She asked.

"Yes. Except he's a stupid brat, so we have to watch him closely." Levi continued.

Hangë laughed quietly. "We have a plan."

<><><>


	2. The Trial

(I used dialouge directly from the anime here. Not all of it is mine.)

Tay and the boy, Eren, were tied to posts in front of the judge, on their knees. Tay was trembling in fear, but she held her head high, determination on her face. 

Eren, meanwhile, was quietly losing it. He was watching everyone at once, having no idea what was going on. All the nobles started muttering at once, and the nut cases from the wall cult started shouting about something.

Tay was too busy watching the judge. 

He looked like he wanted her and Eren gone, but he wanted to do his job faithfully anyway. He seemed conflicted. Tay knew they would need to try even harder than they planned to convince these people they needed to live.

She looked to Eren, pleading him with her eyes to calm down. He looked into her eyes and seemed to deflate a little, then looked back at a girl with long black hair in the audience and sighed. He looked like a confused boy.

She looked like a scared girl.

After a few long minutes of Erwin and the nobles bickering, and the wall cult shouting about dishonor, Tay started to zone out. They were mostly focusing on Eren at this point, probably because they knew he was most likely to lose his cool. "... investigation of this matter led us to a most surprising discovery. Eren Jeager and Mikasa Ackerman, at the age of nine, stabbed and killed three adult robber-kidnappers." One of them claimed.

Tay shuddered, remembering hearing about that incident. Mikasa had been taken, and little Eren took it upon himself to save her. Tay's heart went out to him, and in her moment of weakness words tumbled from her lips. "Poor child. He deserves a better life than this." She mumbled.

The room instantly went silent, and every head turned her way. Tay did her best to keep her shoulders straight. Maybe she didn't mumble?

"What was that, titan?" One of the men in the audience sneered.

Tay blushed. "I-I asked if any of you knew the full story behind that incident." Tay lied, trying to sound confident.

Someone stood up, slamming their hands on the table. "What does it matter the full story! No normal child would be able to kill a man! He's a Titan, and so are you! We should just kill you now!" He cried. Several others voiced their agreement. 

Tay felt anger rise in her, and her expression made it look like she was talking to a child. "I do not think you understand what it is like to grow up with barely enough food to survive." Tay retorted, voice low. She almost sounded threatening.

"Because you did?" Someone else sneered.

"Yes, I did. As did Jeager, and Mikasa Ackerman, and most of the people dying every day for your luxury. Would you like me to describe the feeling when you watch your parents slowly wither away on front of you, because they've been giving you their rations to survive?" Tay continued.

The merchants broke out in a sweat. "What do-"

"Would you like me to describe the smell of unwashed bodies covered in clothes that haven't seen water in weeks?" Tay interrupted. "Or perhaps the feeling of a throat so dry you can barely speak, because the water nearby has been sitting for so long it was dangerous to drink?"

The man scoffed, trying really hard to play it off, but she could see his discomfort. He knew he fucked up, and she was going to rub it in his face. "When you live like that, family is everything. You protect them with everything you have, and they do the same. I have seen many atrocities committed by both merchants and military police against the children trying to survive. Why are they not punished?"

The man had sweat dripping down his face now.

The judge's gable came down, a loud thunk echoing through the room. "Enough. Nile, carry on."

Nile cleared his throat. "As I was saying. Even if it was in self defense, we must still question their basic humanity. Should we really give him funds, nonetheless trust, not to mention the fate of humanity?"

The crowd broke out in whispers, all agreeing with him. One man, looking like he'd seen the devil, pointed to Mikasa. "Her too! I bet she's not even human!" Another voice joined his. "Yeah! We should disect her too just to be safe!"

Eren, who had been silently twitching at her side, finally lost his control. "Hold on! I might be a monster, but she has nothing to do with this!"

"As if!"

"It's the truth!" He yelled back.

"She is one if you have to protect her!"

"NO!" Eren yelled, pulling against his chains for the first time. The loud clank of metal hitting metal rang, bright, around the huge hall. Silence engulfed the room in a deadening blanket. Everyone watched Eren in fear, and Tay looked at the poor boy sympathetically.

"Calm, Eren. We must speak to them like the scared children they are." Tay said, hearing a collective gasp at her words.

Eren nodded, and looked up to meet eyes around the room. "No, it's not like that." He continued calmly. "You're all just using speculation to push your own selfish agendas." He paused, taking a shaky breath. Tay smiled at him in encouragement.

"In fact, none of you have ever seen a Titan. So why are you afraid?" He continued, conviction ringing in his voice. Tay nodded, egging him on.

"Calm, Eren." She added. He nodded respectfully.

"What's the use of power if you don't use it!? If you're so scared to fight for yourself, then help me! You.... you cowards!" He shouted.

"Eren..." Tay warned, seeing the fervor in his eyes. She winced when everyone in the crowd froze, whispering in shock.

"Just shut up, and out your faith in me!" He punctuated his final shout with a yank on his restraints, bringing yet more loud ringing as the echoes of his voice trailed off.

Levi jumped from his seat in the stands at the same time one of the MPs took aim, kicking Eren in the face before a shot rang out. Tay ducked as a bloody tooth flew in her direction.

Levi kneed Eren in the face, hard. The boy gasped and fell forward, and Levi caught him on the way down with yet another knee to the face. This time Eren gasped and coughed.

Levi kicked him again. And again. And again.

"My personal belief is pain is the best tool for teaching discipline." He announced, in his deep monotone voice. He paused for a moment. "What you need right now is to be taught a lesson, not giving a talking to."

He kicked Eren again. "And you happen to be in perfect kicking position."

Tay cringed, feeling bad for the boy. He really should have kept his mouth closed, but what he'd said needed to be done. The nobles and such needed to see his side of the story.

Levi continued beating on Eren while everyone opposite the scouts watched in horror. Mikasa was being physically restrained by a blonde boy hanging from her arm 

"W-wait! Levi! Be careful. What if he gets mad and turns into a Titan?"

Levi paused, his foot resting on Eren's forehead. He just shook his head and turned in the direction of the frightened man. The image of Levi, one foot propping up a half-conscious Eren with one leg, would forever be branded into Tay's mind.

"How foolish. You want to disect him, yes? But ask yourself this first; apparently he managed to kill twenty titans before running out of strength. I could kill just fine. But could you? If you want to torment him, you should think long and hard about if you could end him."

"And you believe you could end him if the need arises?" The judge asked.

"Yes. And her." He gestured to Tay, walking in her direction menacingly.

Tay ducked and curled up instinctively, scared. "Please, don't hurt me." She whispered, looking into his eyes pleadingly.

The nobles muttered amongst themselves indistinctly, and Levi froze mid step. No one seemed to notice the shocked, blushing look on his face. He hid it well.

"And what is it you do, Miss La'Vinsly?" The judge asked.

"I-I'm a field doctor for the Scouts, sir." Tay squeaked out, trembling.

"So you are no stranger to the sight of blood?" He asked.

"N-no sir. I was the head of my department, sir." She said, her voice gaining confidence.

"And what do you think of all of this?" 

Tay was silent for a moment. She looked down, thinking.

"I... I never want to hurt anyone." Tay began, quietly. The room was silent, listening to her words. "I became a doctor so I don't have to. Now... My best friend dies after saving my life, and I turn into the very monster who caused his death." Tay looked up at the judge, holding back tears. 

She would not cry! Tay took a shaky breath.

"Now I have this power and... I don't know how to control it, or what it means. My entire world just changed its course. I can't be 'just a doctor' now. I have to be a weapon. It's that, death, or dissection." She closed her eyes, and took another shaky breath. The eyes of everyone in the room were burning into her.

"I..." She took another breath. "I have to think about the best way to help people. And to me... If that means becoming a weapon, then that's what I'm prepared to do. I'll die if I can save them. Forgive me, sir, but your job is to decide our fates in the best interest of humanity's future. I'm prepared to do whatever it is you decide, I just ask that you think of Eren and myself as people, with hearts, rather than statistics and game pieces." 

Tay looked at the shocked faces of the Council around her. "Thank you, for listening to my ramblings." Tay said, flushing a little and looking down at her knees.

The room was dead silent. Levi was watching her curiously, intently. When she met his eyes he quickly looked away, and pink dusted his cheeks.

Why was he so pretty again?

Tay mentally shook that thought out of her mind. Now was not the time.

"Thank you for that lovely speech, Miss La'Vinsly." The judge said. "I will take your words into consideration." He bowed his head the tiniest bit, and she bowed hers in return.

He looked to Erwin. "What is your plan, if you were entrusted with these two people?" He asked Erwin.

"Captain Levi would take responsibility for them, and we would bring them to a safe place where they could learn to use their abilities without the risk of injury to others."

"And how can you ensure this?"

Erwin looked to Levi. "He can kill them. Or just beat them down."

The crowd burst into loud arguments, the scouts holding their ground with stoic faces while the others yelled at them for being arrogant leaches and fools.

"Enough! There will be order in this court!" The judge said, sternly, smacking his hand on the desk.

"I will make my decision!"

That had the people quiet.

"I entrust Eren Jeager and Taylor La'Vinsly to the Scout Regiment, under these conditions."


	3. Aftermath

Levi led Eren and Tay out of the court room. Tay had nearly collapsed in relief when the judge made his verdict, so she was being supported by Levi. Eventually her knees buckled, and Eren held back a laugh as Levi panicked to catch her.

He ended up wrapping an arm around her back, the other holding her bicep against his chest, holding most of her weight. She tried and failed again to stand, and Levi sighed.

He scooped down and picked her up like she weighed nothing, much to her surprise. She had to be at least two inches shorter than him. She squeaked as her feet left the ground, and he carried her bridal style down the hallway to a carriage, where he very carefully deposited her on the seat beside him.

She melted into the cushioned seat, face burning. She noticed his was a little colored as well.

Hangë climbed in after them, rambling about something titan related.

"Thank you, Captain." Tay said quietly when Hangë stopped speaking to breathe.

He seemed to turn pinker, then "tched" while looking away from her and out of the window. 

"H-how are we going to f-follow the court's terms?" Tay asked, just as quiet. "I can't stay just... Glued to your side all the time. I... I don't know how to fight." She said, barely above a whisper.

Hangë, for once, was just watching someone else talk.

"What?" He and Hangë asked at the same time. Levi finally looked at her.

"I-I don't know how to f-fight." Tay stuttered out. He was so intense, yet so relaxed at the same time. He resonated with this feeling of confidence and safety, something she'd never seen in someone before. She found she wasn't the slightest bit afraid of him. Hangë, on the other hand, was staring at Tay like she was a lamb on a platter.

Levi sighed again, and shook is head. "Then someone will need to teach you." He said.

"And because I can't leave your side..." Tay trailed off, looking into his bored expression. 

"It will have to be me." Levi continued, watching her reaction.

She looked away, staring at the clouds as they slowly passed by.

"How fun! I'll have to watch of course, to take notes!" Hangë said, grinning. She paused and looked between Levi and Tay, sensing something. "Wait, did you two just finish each other's thoughts?" She eventually asked.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." Levi denied, faintly pink. He looked away quickly from the two girls again.

"M-me neither!" Tay replied, turning various shades of red.

"Did Levi just stutter?" Hangë asked, looking totally shell shocked.

"Shut it Shitty Glasses." Levi growled, menacingly.

Hangë shut her mouth, her teeth audibly clicking, and looked out of the opposite window. The carriage was awkwardly silent.

"I'm sorry." Tay sighed, looking at a cloud the resembled a horse.

"For what?" Levi grunted.

"For being such a burden. For wasting your time. It's my fault." She said, staring at her hands now.

Levi "tched". "Don't apologize. It makes you look weak."

"Sorry." Tay replied, quietly.

His eyes slipped to her, sarcasm in his gaze, and she looked away while blushing furiously. "I-I mean yes sir." She corrected herself.

"Y-you can call me Levi." He said, turning pink again and looking away quickly.

"Okay, Levi." She said, testing out the sound. He had always been just 'The Captain' in her mind. She'd never actually said his name aloud.

His face turned a darker color, making her worry a little. She reached over and touched his shoulder, intending to make him look at her.

His hand flew up and she squeaked, thinking it would hit her. It stopped right before her arm, and his face turned to look at her. It was still red.

"Are you okay?" Tay asked, genuinely concerned.

He turned even darker, now noticeably red, and his eyes couldn't stay in one place. They were darting around the little carriage, looking anywhere but her. She put her other hand on his face, frowning slightly.

He froze, and finally looked into her eyes. Sweat broke out on his forehead. He was barely breathing.

"Are you alright?" Tay repeated.

"I-I'm fine!" He answered a little too quickly. "Don't worry." His voice sounded more high pitched than normal.

Tay leaned back, unsatisfied but willing to let his lie slide.

"You broke Shortstack." Hangë said, quieter than her usual tone. "Oh my God she broke you." Hangë repeated, more forceful this time. "Whatever you just. did, keep doing it!" She said to Tay.

Tay frowned at her. "What?"

Hangë's jaw dropped. "You mean you didn't even-" She cut off when Levi glared at her, still red in the face.

The rest of the ride was silent, even from Hangë. Every time the woman opened her mouth, Levi would give her a look and she would immediately shut it.

They reached a dull building, and Levi led her inside with Hangë trailing behind. He shooed the crazy woman away on some errand, then walked to a little kitchen with Tay still in tow. 

She leaned against a countertop, watching as he made a little pot of tea. 

"Do you want tea?" He asked, pausing while pulling a cup from a cabinet.

"S-sure." 

He nodded and grabbed a second cup, setting them both on a tray with the pot.

"Follow." Was all he said as he walked away.

Tay followed him curiously, not sure where they were going. He stopped in front of a wooden door and unlocked it, stepping inside and sitting behind a very tidy desk.

Tay arranged her skirts and perched on the corner, the height of the desk giving her just enough room to swing her feet.

Levi poured two cups of tea, the steam catching the light and making swirling patterns. Tay watched it float up, then swiped her hand through it, stirring everything up and making the little swirls twist violently.

Levi watched her in amusement, then picked up his cup in a very peculiar manner. He wrapped his long fingers around the rim of the cup from the top, leaving just enough room for him take a sip.

She laughed quietly at his weirdness, and he paused mid sip, catching her eyes with his own. "What?" He grumped, trying to sound intimidating.

"What is that thing you're doing with your cup?" She asked him.

He removed the cup from his lips and looked down at his hold on it. "It's a habit of mine." He said, his voice flat.

Tay tried mimicking him, but her hand couldn't fit around the rim. She sighed and picked it up normally. "How big are your hands?" She asked, leaning toward him and reaching out to grab his arm. His eyes widened, but she didn't notice. Instead she gently picked up his arm by the elbow and slid her fingers down his forearm, to his palms. 

She put her hand against his and lifted it up, pushing his with it. As she marveled at how tiny her hands were, Levi had a little panic attack.

She was so unafraid of him, so comfortable around him despite his angry demeanor. She touched him so easily, something Levi wasn't used to. Like now, when she casually sat on his desk, made fun of him, then just grabbed his arm and compared their hands. He felt his face heat at her proximity and cursed himself.

"How tall are you, Levi?" She asked, looking at him from between their fingers. 

"I am five foot three." He said.

"Oh, I'm only five foot one."

Was it bad he just realised she was shorter than him? How had he not noticed that before? No one was shorter than him, except maybe some of the upcoming recruits.

He pulled his hand away, and she looked down into his eyes.

He felt his face heat again, and his brain seemed to short circuit. He froze, looking into her homey-brown eyes. She stared back.

He looked away, anywhere but at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her before a word came out.

"We need to make a training schedule for you until the next batch of recruits joins us. You need to be at their level by then." He said, still looking away.

"Oh, alright. I usually follow the scouts anyway, so I'm not busy until you are." She said, frowning adorably and trying to catch his eye.

"Fine. Do you know anything about ODM gear?" He asked, finally looking at her face.

"I can barely use the ODM gear. Yan used to carry me around when we needed to move fast." Tay said.

"What about combat?"

Tay hopped off the desk and walked around to his side, holding her arms out perpendicular to her body. "Look at me, Levi. Do I look like I have any combat experience?" She said, joking.

Oh, Levi looked. And proceeded to turn pink again. She had a striking figure, even as weak as she was now. Round hips, narrow waist, medium bust, thin shoulders, very tanned olive skin, and long black hair that was knotted and reaching her rear.

Tay turned pink at the emotion in Levi's gaze as he looked her up and down, then up again. Levi turned an even brighter pink when he realised what he was doing, and looked away swiftly.

"Do you know the basics?" He asked.

"Yes, but combat has never been one of my strong suits."

"Then we'll need to work on that. For now, find Hangë. She should be in the office beside mine. She'll show you where you'll be staying." He said, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his tea.

He watched her walk out, leaving the cup she had only taken a single drink from on the corner of his desk. He had forgotten to tell her to take it back to the kitchen. She was really messing with his head.

<><><>

Hangë wasn't available, unfortunately, so Erwin ended up escorting her to a tiny room across from the officers quarters. It had the bare necessities needed to live, as expected of a barracks. He told her that she would be training with the Captain every day, so she could catch up with the other recruits.

Tay was, honestly, terrified. She had never been good at exercise, or any physical activity really. Her only combat experience had been barely passing the exams to make a spot in the healer's tent, nothing crazy like what Levi did.

Levi.

He was so grumpy, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days, but he seemed so nice sometimes. For one, his face was always a little pink, and two, he acted more grumpy. Like he was trying to make up for his pink cheeks with an angry personality.

As if that would scare her off. Tay was the head of the field doctors. She had seen things no human should see. A little embarrassment and some grumpiness wouldn't make her leave. She did have to deal with the retired Scouts, after all.

Tay fell in her bed, not even bothering to change her clothes, and passed out. Her racing mind calmed, and dreams soon took hold.


	4. The Reactions

Tay screamed and sat up, clawing at her face. Wiping imaginary blood off her face, remnants from her dreams. She panted, looking around wide-eyed.

I'm safe. It's just a dream. I'm safe, here, with the Scout Regiment.

She heard booted feet pounding up to her door. "Tay? Are you okay?" A deep voice demanded.

"I'm fine." She called, getting up and opening the door to the Captain's half dressed form. She turned bright red when she saw he didn't have a shirt on, and very pointedly looked only at his face.

"It was just a dream, Levi. I'm fine." Tay said, even though fear was still coursing through her. She needed to meditate, or she would be overwhelmed.

"W-would you like to h-have tea with me?" He mumbled, looking so pretty while all flustered.

"That sounds lovely." Tay said, smiling softly.

He turned a little pinker, but turned and walked off, buttoning his shirt on.

She followed him to the kitchen, where he made them both tea, then to the mess hall.

He made to sit on one of the benches, but Tay just took her cup and sat on the floor, leaning against a post. She sat cross-legged, her hand resting in her lap, with the tea in front of her, it's aroma calming her.

She watched Levi look at her strangely before sitting on the other side of the post with his back to her, so he wouldn't have to see her.

She closed her eyes, looking up and breathing deeply. She focused on the sound and movements of her breaths, making them deep and full, using all of her lungs. She imagined herself walking on a tiny thread, balancing perfectly. 

The sounds of her mind slowly disappeared, until all that was left was her breaths and the sounds around her. She let each sense flow over her, not knocking her down, but simply moving out of the way.

She breathed. 

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

She felt her body beginning to fall into a trance-like state, and stopped herself before she reached it. Tay very slowly opened her eyes, letting the moonlight flow into them. She listened to the sounds. She heard birds singing, little creatures crawling around, the creaking of wood and the whistling of wind. Last of all, she heard Levi's even breathing.

She smelled the hot tea in front of her last, then picked it up to take sip. It really was good tea.

"What are you doing?" The Captain rumbled.

She took in one last, long breath before speaking. "I was doing a quick, easy meditation routine that calms me down. Nothing special." Tay said, smiling even though he couldn't see it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He tched. "I couldn't sleep."

They were quiet for a long time, sipping on their tea. Eventually Tay grew tired of not seeing his face, so she moved around to look at him. He looked absolutely exhausted, and totally worn out. There were huge, prominent bags under his eyes, and he just exuded tired.

She touched his shoulder, and his head whipped around to look at her. "Are you sure you're okay, Levi?" Tay asked, looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Okay. Can I mess with your hair, then?" She asked, keeping her face blank.

He was definitely pink now, and his eyes were slightly widened as he looked at Tay like she'd grown another head. She wanted to... Play with his hair? How old was this woman?

"I-it's okay if you don't w-want me to!" Tay rushed to say, face heating.

Why was she so adorable? How was he supposed to be mean enough to this woman to train her properly? How was he supposed to say no?

Levi looked away, not knowing what to do with his eyes. "I-it's fine." He muttered.

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"...yeah..." He mumbled low, like he didn't want her to hear him.

"Alright."

Tay moved closer to him, and lightly ran her hands through the longer strands of silky black hair left behind by his undercut. His whole body stiffened at her proximity, and he had to make a real effort to maintain a straight face as his cheeks heated.

She ran her fingers across his scalp, then down to the longer hairs, and Levi had to suppress a shiver. Something as simple as playing with his hair felt this good?

She started running her hand along the shaved portion, which was getting long, scraping lightly with her fingernails. Again, Levi had to suppress a shudder. Goose bumps broke out on his arms anyway.

She just kept going, and eventually Levi relaxed enough to enjoy the sensation. He actually found himself leaning into her touch, until he was almost leaning on her.

Levi's eyes started to get heavy, closing of their own volition. He didn't try to stop them, just fell asleep leaning against the post in the mess hall.

Tay just finished braiding the seventh little braid on the back of his head when Levi fell asleep. His eyes closed, and he leaned his head back on the post.

She chuckled to herself, shaking her head. Even the Big Bad Captain couldn't resist having someone pet his head. All guys were the same when it came to that, Tay would swear it. She leaned on the same post, to his left, and resumed her meditation until she unintentionally fell asleep next to him.

<><><>

"What the hell?" Tay heard a female voice whisper. Light was piercing her eyes through cracked eyelids.

"It looks like the Captain is taking the court's ruling seriously." A male voice whispered back.

"What should we do with them? If the recruits see them like this, the rumors will never end." The female voice said.

They paused, and Tay heard boots getting closer. Her mind slightly more awake now, she started to register more senses than just sound. She felt something warm and round in her lap, but she was too tired to figure out what it was. Tay was not a morning person.

"We should bring them back to their rooms." The male said.

"Do you really want to wake Levi?" The female said.

"Not particularly, but it needs to be done. You should try, he likes you more."

"No! You're his commander, he has to listen to you!" The female hissed.

Tay groaned quietly and her eyes fluttered open, looking into a pair of blue ones hovering above her. Hangë and Erwin.

Tay looked around blearily, and slowly remembered where she was. She felt the something in her lap shift, and looked down to see Levi's head resting on her thighs. She turned vibrantly pink, as she was still in her nightclothes so he was very close to laying on bare skin.

She stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to do, as Hange and Erwin stared at her, doubly confused.

Erwin couldn't stop her when she reached down to nudge Levi's shoulder with her palm, and he cringed, waiting for the explosion of a startled Levi. There was none.

What.

The.

Hell.

Hangë was right, she broke Levi.

Levi stirred, then his eyes popped open and he looked around. He saw Erwin and Hangë staring first, then realised he was still in the mess hall. He felt something warm under his head and put his hand on it, wondering what it was.

He heard a little female squeak, and sat up quickly, looking behind him. His face went aflame as he saw the blushing face of Tay beside him.

Levi was struck speechless. He had truly slept on her lap. Like a school boy! And now he was blushing? Get it together, Levi!

"Are those... Braids?" Erwin asked, hesitantly.

Levi's hand shot up to his head, and he almost fell on his face. He'd picked up the hand that was supporting his weight. What the fuck was going on with him?

Tay caught him with her arms, which he shrugged off immediately. He started trying to unravel the braids, but he didn't know how, and only succeeded in tangling his hair up even worse.

"Here, let me. It's my fault they're in there, after all." Tay said, leaning to him and pulling his arms away. 

Hangë and Erwin watched in shocked silence as a grumpy-looking Levi sat down, pouting, while a girl undid the braids she had put in his hair. She really had broken Levi. How was Erwin supposed to fix him though? He only broke around her, and thanks to the court she had to follow him everywhere.

"Hah! Levi has a-" Erwin clamped his hand around Hangë's mouth right as Levi gave her a look of menace. She probably would have died if she continued that sentence.

Tay looked up from her braiding to Hangë. "Hmm?"

"It's nothing. Carry on. Both of you get ready, and Levi meet me in my office at ten. That gives you thirty minutes." Erwin ordered, then walked out of the mess hall, leading Hangë behind him.

Levi stood as soon as Tay pulled away, startling her. "We need to get ready for your training, and meet up with Erwin. Follow me." He said, holding out a hand.

She took it, and he lifted her to her feet with ease. She weighed probably no more than one hundred thirty pounds, so it wasn't too difficult. 

Levi turned and walked away, hiding the blush on his cheeks, and Tay followed. They each went to their rooms, and dressed in whatever they found first.

Tay left her room and looked around, trying to remember the way to the offices. She heard voices drifting down the hall, and decided to ask whoever was there.

She walked to the corner and paused when she heard their conversation. It was a group of boys, young ones by the sound of their voices. She heard footsteps, and Levi came into her view. She held an arm out to stop him from turning the corner, and he looked at her quizically. She put a finger on her lips, signaling silence. He nodded, and they listened.

"Didn't you hear? He saw them sleeping on the floor of the mess hall together! The Captain was sleeping on her!" One said.

"I'll bet they did more than that." A different one said, snickering. The other boys joined in.

"Hey, at least someone is getting something here." One of them said.

"But seriously, just two days in and she's sleeping her way up? That has to be a record."

Levi's face darkened, angry. He moved to go out there, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. He turned red at the contact but stopped moving.

Tay walked around the corner alone,, much to Levi's dismay. There was a group of four boys, standing in a circle so they could hear each other better. They were huge, broad shouldered, and tall. Much taller than her.

She'd dealt with worse.

They all looked down at her with smirks on their faces, and she paused in front of them.

Tay put her hands on her hips and stared them down, angry. "I heard you." 

Their faces flushed, and one by one they looked down in shame at their feet.

"You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs like that. It's rude." She said, frowning at them.

One of the boys met her eyes. "Then you don't deny sleeping with Captain Levi?" He said, smirking.

Tay turned red with anger and embarrassment. She stomped right up to him, jumped up before he could react, and grabbed his ear lobe.

She pulled him down to her height, him yelping and gasping in pain. "Even if that rumor was true, what does it have to do with you, boy? It is private business between adults, not something for you to dream about at night. So no, I did not sleep with the Captain. If I hear any of you speaking like this about anyone again, the Captain will hear about it."

"Okay! Okay!" The boy she was holding cried.

"What do you stay to your elders?" She asked.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He squeaked.

Tay let go and frowned up at the other three boys. "Yes ma'am!" They shouted in unison, sweating profusely.

"Thank you. Now go get ready for training!"

They all about faced and practically ran away from the angry little woman.

Levi came around the corner and stood behind her, smirking. He was both impressed and amazed. He had seen glimpses of her inner strength before now, but seeing it fully was something else.

"You handled that well." He said, looking down at her. He was still surprised she was shorter than him.

She jumped and turned around with a squeak. He must have surprised her. A little crease appeared between her brows, and her lips turned down. "Don't do that!" She said, thumping his chest with the back of her hand.

She turned red in the face and looked away, biting her lip. She just smacked the Captain. The Captain!

Levi didn't know how to respond, faced with her adorable frustration. He couldn't take it seriously, but he didn't want to do something to offend her "I- uhh.. O-okay! I won't." He said, turning back around and scratching his head. That just reminded him of her doing the same last night and he turned red again.

Why was he like this? 

"Umm Levi?" She said, looking down at her feet.

"What." He grumped, trying to disguise his embarrassment.

"We need to go to Erwin's office."

"So?"

"I don't know where it is."

He looked at her, and flushed at her blushing.

They were a mess.

"I-it's this way." He mumbled, walking away. He heard her follow.

Erwin answered immediately after Levi knocked on the door, and Tay waited outside. Eventually she got bored, and decided to take a walk through the halls. 

She wandered through the building, getting a feel for the layout. She felt eyes on her the entire time, and heard the whispers of others chasing behind her. They all said the same thing; that she was sleeping with Levi. Trying to keep herself out of the front lines in doing so.

She sighed. All this meant is she would need to work harder. Tay reached the office door right when Levi came out of it. Erwin was behind him, and she smiled at the both of them. Levi turned faintly pink, and Erwin looked between the two.

"I'm glad you're here, Tay. I would like to speak with you." Levi turned around to walk back in the room. "Alone." Levi paused, frowned, then backed up.

"Alright. Just don't collapse on me again." Tay said, smiling softly.

Erwin frowned at her and Levi's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Levi asked.

"I've patched Commander Erwin up more than once, on the battlefield. He's prone to accidents." Tay said, frowning.

Levi smirked, and Erwin somehow frowned harder. He sighed.

"Please, come in." Erwin said.

Tay walked through the door, waving at Levi.

She sat on Erwin's much taller desk, swinging her feet and watching Erwin as he sat down in his tall backed chair.

"What is it, Commander?" Tay asked, concerned.

He was silent for a moment, looking out of the window.

"I'm not sure putting you in direct combat is the best way to proceed." He said, turning back to her and folding his hands.

"Of course it isn't. I'm not exactly the most fit person." Tay responded, confused about his point. 

"How is it you made it to head doctor with no combat experience?" He asked suddenly.

"Is that really something you can't answer?" 

"I would like to hear it from you, Tay."

She paused, silent, and took a breath. "I was always just... Carried through everything. By Yan, by my other friends, by you. I mean, for goodness sakes you carried me across an entire forest at one point."

"I remember that. I believe that was the week after you sewed my leg back together."

"It was. How is that doing, by the way? Is there any stiffness?" Tay asked, leaning forward.

"Just a faded scar now."

"Good. That was not a very smart move, on your part."

"Let's go back to the matter at hand." He mumbled, looking away.

"Which is?"

"Your safety. We cannot put you on the front lines without training, yet you have to stay close to Levi. We could keep him grounded, but that would drive Levi mad."

"Yes, it would. That's why I intend to train with him every moment I can." She said.

Tay leaned to Erwin when he remained tensely silent, and gently pulled his face to her with a hand on his chin.

"Erwin, you are one of my best friends. I know you, and you know me better than many people. You, of everyone, should know that I am not weak. People see me that way because I'm quiet and tiny, so they don't let me fight. This is my chance to be something." She said, leaning her forehead against his.

He sighed. "If you die, our doctors will have no idea what to do. You are such a strong point in their lives that many can't imagine you out of them."

"And that's why I need to do this. I've gone my entire life just being carried. I am almost thirty years old, and I've never fought anything. And now I find out I'm a titan. I can do something."

He sighed quietly, but stood from his chair, thinking.

She hopped off the desk and hugged him, her arms barely reaching around his waist. "I'll be okay, alright? I need this. Humanity needs this." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her. They had been friends for years now, and he still wanted to protect her from everything. He forgot sometimes she had such spirit.

"So what's up with you and Levi?" He asked suddenly, pushing her away by her shoulders so he could see her face.

"T-the Captain?" Tay asked.

"Who else?"

"I don't really know. He's... nice." Tay said hesitantly. 

"Nice?"

"Mmhm. He can be rude, but that's just how he is. It's quite cute." Tay turned red. "I-I can't believe I just said t-that!" She said, blushing.

Erwin chuckled and tucked her against him, letting her calm down.

"Just don't let him get too nice." He said, patting her head.

"Hey! You know I'm not like that!" She said, swatting his arm away.

Erwin smirked.

"Well, you should go start your training. You'll need to work harder than most of the recruits, so don't let Levi go easy on you."

"Mmhm. You have to let me go first." She said, pushing on his arm.

Erwin released her and she walked away. "Bye Erwin! Make sure you keep up your stretches." She said.

Levi was waiting around the corner, so he heard that. A strange feeling rose in him that made him want to go slam the door on Erwin's face.

"What was that about?" He asked, startling Tay when she came into view.

"Eek! Stop scaring me like that!" She said, jumping.

Levi just "tched" and looked away, hiding his red face.

"You sound very close with Commander Erwin." He said.

Tay poked him between the shoulder blades. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He scoffed. "N-nothing. I asked you a question." He grumped.

"As I said before, I've patched up Accident Prone too many times to count, and he's saved my behind more than once. I also had to collaborate with him and Pyxis to position the field nurses. He's one of my closest friends." Tay said, frowning at him.

"O-oh. Okay." Levi muttered, hiding his face again.

"So, when do I start training?" Tay asked.

"Are you so eager to get beat up?"

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, somehow sounding unsure yet confident at the same time.

"Then let's go. We'll ride with Hangë and Erwin to a safe place you and that idiot can practice your titan abilities." Levi said, walking away.

Tay followed close behind him, happy as a lark and slightly nervous.

Later that day, they rode out to a run down castle in the middle of nowhere and settled in. Levi had them clean the entire place for some reason, as he seemed uncomfortable around dirt.

Then, they were showed their rooms and everybody did their best to get as much sleep as possible. Tay laughed when Eren was put in the basement, telling him at least it would be quiet. 

Tay, however, still had to follow Levi around. So she was put in a room across from his again. She slept fitfully, nervous about her upcoming training the next day.


	5. Training

(Hey! The lullaby is not mine. It was originally found on this website: https://hellopoetry.com/words/lullabies/

I made some minor adjustments to it, but most of it is theirs. That's all, for now. Enjoy!)

Tay followed behind Levi as he led her around the castle, eventually catching up to him and linking her arm with his.

"W-what are you doing?" Levi mumbled, stuttering.

"S-sorry!" Tay said, and tried to pull away.

"N-no. It's... Okay.." He mumbled, looking straight ahead with pink dusting his cheeks.

She relaxed and walked beside him, all the way to the training yard.

Tay hooked herself up to the ODM gear, and Levi started her with a basic training exercise; balance while in the air.

She knew this would go badly from the start, but tried her hardest. She would learn this, because she had to. Otherwise Levi would probably get himself killed trying to protect her.

She started sweating as her feet slowly left the ground. Soon she was completely in the air, concentrating on not falling over. 

It didn't work.

She flipped over backwards, completely upside down.

Levi shook his head, and she smiled brightly at him. He turned pink at the sight.

"Umm... Will you get me down now?" She asked.

Levi marched over and lowered the lines until she was resting her back on the ground.

She stood, brushing herself off.

"Watch." He said, and strapped himself in with expert hands.

As he lifted off the ground, she saw the muscles in his torso and legs tighten, balancing him. His arms went to his sides and slightly out, and he was completely still. He lowered to the ground again, and Tay nodded.

He used his core to hold himself up, while his legs and arms kept him from swinging with minor movements. He undid everything, and walked back to her, looking completely focused.

He placed his hand on her stomach. "Use your muscles here," he put his other hand on her back. "And here, to sit up straight." He repositioned his hands to just below her collar bone and on her lower back and pushed, making her stand taller.

He let go and backed away. "Posture is important for this. Again." He barked.

Tay's eyes widened at his change in tone, and she quickly clipped herself back in.

She lifted off the ground and held herself up tall, using her legs to change how her weight was distributed. Her face turned red with effort, and she fell forward this time.

She growled in frustration. 

Levi let her down again.

"You look like a piece of wood. You need to be upright, but not stiff. Relax, and let your body do its job. It knows what to do, you just have to trust yourself enough to let it." He said.

She nodded, readying herself again. He lifted her up and she closed her eyes, falling into her meditation headspace.

"Tay, open your eyes." He said.

Tay slowly opened her eyes, holding on to that mindset. She looked around, and the biggest grin turned her lips up. Her eyes sparkled. "Yeah!" She said, pumping a fist in the air.

Levi's eyes widened, knowing what was coming next.

Tay squeaked as she fell over forwards. She was, once again, dangling by her hips and completely upside down. She laughed at her mistake, a loud infectious sound that made even Levi's lips turn up at the corners.

"Will you let me down yet, Levi?" She asked, still laughing at herself.

He lowered her to the ground and she stood back up, dusting herself off.

Levi ran her ragged. They did nothing but strength and endurance training for the rest of the day, after some preliminary tests to see what her skills were. As she expected, she was horrible at all of it.

Levi seemed to have infinite stamina, only taking breaks because she was likely going to pass out if they didn't. Tay thought she was going to die by the end of it, but she pushed through. Eventually he told her they were finished, and she proceeded to wander into a shady place and collapse, groaning.

Levi stood over her, frowning. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Tay turned over onto her back. "I'm fine." She said, eyes closed. 

"We should go inside." He stated. 

She smiled softly, eyes still closed. "I like listening to the bugs though."

She opened her eyes, and her face heated. Levi was standing over her, and the setting sunlight highlighted his features in such a way that brought out his build. It made him look even prettier.

He looked away and sat next to her, pulling a knee to his chest. She looked over at him, watching his hair move in the light breeze. She closed her eyes, putting her forearms under her head, and listened to his rhythmic breathing and the sounds of nature around them.

Levi watched every muscle in her body tense, then relax one by one. Starting from her toes and moving up to her jaw. He heard her breathing steady, and her face fell to the side, asleep. He chuckled to himself.

Levi wished he could sleep that easily. 

He took a deep breath, savoring the feeling, and watched the sun set. When the moon was just visible above the wall behind him, he looked over at Tay. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and there were beads of sweat across her brow.

She had shifted in her sleep, and was now on her side with one hand tucked against her. That hand was gripped into a tight fist. 

He didn't know what to do. Wake her up, or wait until whatever dream she was having passed? If he woke her up she would likely be emotional, something he didn't deal with very well, but if he let her continue sleeping she would stay in whatever dream-hell she was trapped in.

She whimpered, and a strange emotion made him react. Levi shifted closer to her and bumped her arm. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, the hand at her chest tightening even further.

Her eyes looked around wildly, but softened when they landed on him. She turned faintly red, and Levi looked away to hide his reaction to the expression on her face.

"T-thank you." She muttered. Levi 'tched' and studiously looked away, slightly pink.

"D-do you want to go inside now?" He asked, not sure if that was the right thing to say. 

Wait, why did it matter?

"Yes. I need to sleep. In a bed." Tay said, smiling at him. He turned pink again.

She turned over and sat up, looking at the blanket of stars above them. "They're so pretty. I couldn't imagine a life without sights like these." Tay said.

Levi's expression darkened, and he looked down at his hands. Yes, a life like that was as awful as it sounded.

A hand intruded on his examination of the web of veins on his palms. He looked up and saw the hand was connected to the smiling face of Tay, and flushed.

He took her hand, even though he did most of the standing himself. They walked back in the barracks together, separating only to go to their respective rooms.

<><><>

Time skip, because a month of training is boring.

Levi watched Tay swing rather quickly through the trees. She was small, so he had taught her to use that to her advantage.

She rocketed around a bend, and swiped at the piece of wood representing the titan. Her cut was clean, but not deep enough. 

"Too shallow! Again!."

"Yes, Captain!"

He followed behind her as she sped through the trees, finding the next one.

She swung around it and swiped cleanly with her blades, forgetting to change them. If they were sharp, it would have been a perfect hit. She yelped as the blade bounced off, and her lines got tangled because she lost focus. Tay ended up dangling upside down precariously from one line, thankfully not stabbing herself with her own blades.

Levi swooped in and picked her up, yanking her remaining line from its anchor point. 

He landed gracefully in one of the bigger trees, and looked down to her. She smiled up at him. "Thank you." She said, nicely.

Levi set her down roughly and looked away, blushing. "Your strike was almost perfect, but you didn't change your blades. Hitting things does nothing if your blades are dull." Levi said, still not meeting her eyes.

"I'll do better next time, Levi." She said, forgetting to call him Captain again. His face went pinker. 

"G-good." He mumbled. Levi looked at the descending sun, deciding it was time to go back. "Let's get back to the barracks." He said. 

Tay frowned. 

"I-I have a meeting tomorrow." He added a little too quickly.

"Oh, right. Can...Can I lead back this time?" Tay asked quietly, her big eyes shining hopefully. Levi couldn't resist that expression, but he had to save his pride somehow.

"S-sure." He stuttered, internally cursing himself at his failed attempt at nonchalnce.

"Thank you! Let's go!" She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the edge of the branch. She still shocked him with her apparent ease in his presence, even after he yelled at her. She was still perfectly fine with taking a hold of his arm and dragging him places, or randomly hip checking him, or playing with his hair. 

But most of all, others were shocked that he let her. She was a very touch oriented person, even if she embarrassed herself with it. Usually if anyone but Hangë took his hand and started walking, saying they had places to be, he would beat them off forcefully. But with Tay, he just thought it was adorable. 

He had no control over any situation when she wanted something. She entranced him with those eyes, and that smile, and he couldn't resist.

Damnit, this is why he avoided women!

They shot through the trees, pausing on the tree line to watch the sun set over the walls. At least, that's the excuse they made up. In reality, it was just an excuse for them to spend more time together.

They sat next to each other on the same branch, because she didn't want to move. Levi was leaning against the trunk, and Tay was watching the sunset.

Levi was lost in thought when she leaned her head against him, resting it between his neck and shoulder. He tensed, not daring to move in case it disturbed her. His face heated, all the way to the tips of his ears. He hoped she didn't look up.

Tay sighed, content and tired. She started humming softly, and it captivated Levi. She had a sweet melodious voice while talking normally, and he had never heard her sing before.

He listened intently, before somehow managing to string together a few words asking what she was singing.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a lullaby my grandmother used to sing." Tay said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I hope it didn't sound too horrible." She said.

"N-no. Y-you sounded... Nice." He said, tense, while his face changed colors.

Tay gaped. That was a compliment, from Levi. About something other than combat.

They sat in tense silence, Levi trying to decide if it was okay to ask her to keep singing, or if it would make her uncomfortable.

"Are you............ Going to k-keep singing?" He asked, hesitantly.

Tay shifted closer to him, making herself more comfortable. "I-I can. If you want." She said.

He was silent for a long time, wanting to say yes but not wanting ask her for anything. Finally, the softer part of his brain won. 

"T-that sounds.. Nice." He said, fists clenching at his own awkwardness.

Tay reached over and picked up his tightened fists, loosening them one finger at a time. When she finished that, she started rubbing them soothingly.

Then she started to sing. Tentatively, at first, but growing in strength the longer she went on.

I know this is hard to bear,  
but trust me,  
I care.  
Gone were the days of happiness and joy,  
the innocence and toys.  
Oh darling,  
don't cry.  
I'll sing you lies,  
like lullabies.

For me,  
you must survive,  
into the ocean you'll dive.  
With other children you'll play,  
I hope you'll see that day.  
Oh darling,  
don't cry.  
I'll sing you lies,  
like lullabies.

I know this is hard to bear,  
but trust me,  
I care.  
Gone were the days of happiness and joy,  
the innocence and toys.  
Oh darling,  
don't cry.  
I'll sing you lies,  
like lullabies.

For me,  
you must survive,  
into the wilderness you'll dive.  
With other children you'll play,  
I hope you'll see the day.  
Oh darling,  
don't cry.  
I'll sing you lies,  
like lullabies.

I promise to protect you every day,  
no harm will ever go your way.

But if I have to go,  
Please know I love you so.

Oh darling,  
don't cry.  
I'll sing you lies,  
like lullabies.

As her sweet voice faded away, Levi saw a tear trace its way down her face. His body moved before his mind caught up, and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Beautiful." He whispered.

"What?" Tay asked, trying to appear nonchalant, but he could see how the lullaby affected her. He thought about the lyrics for a second. I'll sing you lies like lullabies was the repeated phrase, so it was probably the center point of the piece.

Did that mean the entire thing was a lie? Or just specific phrases?

Levi mentally shook his head. He was thinking too far into it.

He felt a wet spot on his sleeve, but didn't comment. He just stayed silently by her side, letting her release it now.

Eventually, he got brave. Levi tentatively placed his hand on her back, ready to remove it if she reacted poorly. When she seemed to relax more at his touch, he set his hand more firmly in place and rubbed it up and down her back, intending to soothe her.

Slowly, the tears stopped, and she wiped her eyes. He pulled a cloth out of somewhere and handed it to her, and she dabbed it on her face to dry her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry about that. She was just... So sweet, and s-she used to sing that all the time. I just.. Got c-caught in the memories." Tay said, voice low.

Levi didn't reply, not knowing what to say to comfort a crying girl, but just stayed where he was. And that's all she really needed.

When the moon was fully above the walls, Tay slowly stood. Levi hopped up beside her and she turned to him, hugging him around his waist, her head over his shoulder.

What do I do now?

"Thank you." She said into his ear before pulling away.

He looked into her honey eyes, and she smiled at him, leaning forward. He watched her, taken in by the moment. Just before their lips touched, he panicked and backed away. She looked at him through her eyelashes, hurt, but he had already denied her. He had to stick to it now.

"Let's go." He said, taking off back to the barracks.

Tay stared after him, hurt and disappointment stinging her, before following him.

They went back to their rooms with no further conversation, even knowing they missed dinner. Tay waited until she heard Levi's door open and close again before tip-toeing to Hangë's room.

She knocked softly on the door, and a minute later Hangë opened it. Bleary eyed, messy haired, and all. "Can I come in?" Tay asked, noticing how tired the scientist looked.

Hangë yawned. "Suuuure." She said, gesturing inside.

Tay walked in, marveling at the amount of scientific gear the tiny room could hold.

Tay sat on the edge of Hangë's bed frame, and Hangë sat on the bed itself.

"Well, what did he do?" Hangë asked tiredly.

"What?"

"Levi. What did he do?" She repeated.

Tay blushed red, and Hangë nodded. 

"I thought so." She said, frowning. "Now, spill. Did that moody ass hurt you?"

"No? Yes? No?" Tay stuttered out, not wanting to say it out loud.

"Pick one, then respond."

"Ugh. Maybe? He... He bailed out on a k-kiss." Tay responded.

Hangë's expression darkened. "He did what?" She hissed, voice low. "That idiot! He really chickened out on you?"

Tay flushed even darker, nodding and biting her lower lip.

Hangë groaned, frowning hard. "I should beat him with a stick. For science, of course."

Tay laughed, despite herself.

"How long does it take for someone of precisely my build, height, and weight to kill a man with a large blunt object, do you wonder?"

Tay laughed softly again. "As much as I want to do that right now, I can't. I have to wait for him. I can do that." She said.

As it turned out in the meeting the next day, she couldn't get far enough from him to wait. All of their interactions were tainted by the huge elephant in the room, and Tay was waiting on Levi to fix it. In other words, it wasn't going away any time soon.

They left the meeting some time around noon -it was a long meeting- and were informed that today was when Tay would be examined to see if she was ready to join the new recruits.

Her and Levi walked to the starting line by Erwin, and Levi turned to look at her.

"Your blades don't help if they're dull. And trust yourself. Your body knows what to do." He said.

She nodded and looked to Erwin, who shooed Levi off and counted her down.

"Ready!"

"Begin! There's a five meeter on your left!"

Tay swung through the trees, circling well out of the 'Titans' range before slicing it on the back of its neck.

"A ten meeter is attacking just ahead! Get rid of its arms and save your comrades!"

Tay spun away and did her best to slice its hand off, but her strike was too shallow. She had to go back again.

She replaced her blades and spun, cutting the hand off completely, then rocketed into the air and sliced the nape. Her cut was too shallow though, and she almost cried, but went back at it.

This time, she killed it.

"Hurry, you took so long on that one that another found you! On your right!"

She jumped into the air, higher than even the tallest titan, and circled, searching. She found it, surrounded by a tangle of thick branches. She came at it from the top, remember to exchange her blades this time, and cut the nape perfectly. She realised Erwin didn't tell her how big this one was supposed to be.

He led her onward through the training ground for a long time. She didn't have the presence of mind to count.

She dropped to the ground beside Erwin when he said she was done, panting but still on her feet. She controlled her breathing, slowing her heart rate.

Erwin nodded. "Congratulations, you have passed this portion of your examination."

Tay saluted, looking quite comical in her tiny frame. "Thank you, Sir!" She said crisply.

"Knock that off. I've carried your ass just as much as you've saved mine." He said.

Tay relaxed, looking relieved. "I did it!" She said, doing an adorable little dance in place. She hugged Erwin, then turned around to face a blushing Levi. She held out her fist, asking for a fist bump.

Levi just watched her, face blank. Tay reached down and took his arm, putting his hand in a fist and bumping his knuckles against hers.

"It's just a fist bump, Levi." She said.

Levi blushed darker.

Tay smiled softly at him and turned to Erwin, who was watching in shock. "So what's next?"

He had her do strength and endurance tests, then a little written one to make sure she actually remembered all the important information Levi had given her. She passed the endurance test by a mile, but the strength one was a different matter.

She passed that one by the skin of her teeth, because even with Levi's help she didn't gain much muscle.

Hangë had a few theories about it, but Tay had a hard time understanding them. Hangë really liked to talk about her experiments.

She passed everything though, and was on her way to becoming a Scout.

<><><>


	6. Calm Down

Levi led her outside the barracks and into the training yard, but stopped her before she joined the others.

"Recruits!"

"Sir!" They shouted, forming lines and saluting rigidly.

Tay wanted to laugh at their serious little faces, but kept silent, knowing this was Levi's job.

"You will have a new recruit joining you. She is a part of your unit, and you will treat her as such."

"Yes sir!"

"At ease."

The recruits stopped their salutes and stood tall, watching her and Levi. Tay took Levi's hand and squeezed it, nervous from all the eyes on her.

When she let go he pushed her in front of him slightly. "This is Taylor La'Vinsly. She will be your new comrade." He said.

"Yes sir!"

Tay smiled brightly and bowed a little, hiding her laughter. "Hello, children." She said, chipper.

Levi snorted quietly.

"Disperse. We will begin drills momentarily."

He looked down to Tay. "You should join them. They need to m-meet you." He muttered.

Tay looked up the three inches it took to see his eyes. "We really need to talk, Levi. You've been avoiding conversation with me all day."

He looked away, blushing madly like a school boy.

"I am not."

"Levi."

He looked back at her, his face still red. "Please. We need to be able to work together. Talk to me." She said, eyes big and pleading.

He had to look away. If He continued staring at her he would give in, and then be just as confused as before. At least when she was at a distance he could keep up his untouchable act. And there were all these rumors, about how she was gaining rank by sleeping with him. 

He couldn't keep letting her reputation continue to be tarnished just because he wanted to be around her. He shouldn't even want to be around her. Why was he feeling this way? So conflicted?

"Levi, please." She said, taking his hand in her smaller one, now so calloused.

He had to stop this. She was going to die, like everyone else, and then where would he be? 

"I don't think that is a good idea." He said, unable to meet her eyes.

"What?" She asked, quietly, watching the rest of the Levi squad and Eren file out. They started towards her and Levi, but Petra stopped them, seeing the look on Tay's face. Hange looked absolute irate, but she too was soon talked down.

"I-I can't afford to have someone t-this close to me. It only makes my j-job harder." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Levi, don't do this." Tay said, almost begging him. She moved so she was directly in front of him, and held one of his forearms. He shrugged her off, but didn't take a step back.

"T-Tay. You're an amazing person and... I'm not right for y-you. You n-need someone as sweet as you. I'm not the right man." Levi said, finally meeting her eyes.

"Levi, stop pushing me away." She begged.

"You shouldn't be so close to me, Tay. I'm y-your captain."

Her eyes widened, and she looked deeply into his. She realised he was hiding from something. He was afraid.

"Levi-"

"Don't you see? Tay, I'm trying to tell you to go away. What we have is a friendship, nothing more. I can't get too close to you! You need someone better!" He said, voice rising.

Tay felt tears well up in her eyes. All this time, he'd just been leading her on? He thinks he knows what she needs? What's best?

No, he couldn't have been leading her on. He was too soft with her. She looked into his veiled eyes, and saw his conviction.

She gasped quietly, and took a step back. "All this time, does it mean nothing to you?"

He took a deep breath, unable to meet her eyes again. "Yes." He said. Why was he doing this? He needed to stop. He had already hurt her, why was he making it worse?

Slap!

Everyone on the field stared, shocked, as Tay's hand connected with Captain Levi's cheek. His head jerked to the side, and his face started to sting. He brought a hand up and rubbed the spot, knowing there was probably a hand print there now. His eyes were wide in surprise, hers in pain.

She turned and walked away, leaving Levi alone in the middle of the field, feeling alone and guilty.

<><><>

Tay:

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to keep the tears from falling. Why did he do that? She knew he felt something stronger than friendship, as did everyone around him. That slap might have been too much, but hopefully it smacked some sense into his stubborn head.

Why was he running now? She remembered the drills they practiced for the scouting mission tomorrow. Her and Eren would be in the center, with everyone else in a strange, spread out formation around them.

She would have to travel the entire way with Levi -no, The Captain, until he apologised- and Eren. 

Tay walked to her room and locked the door, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, calming herself. She would not let Lev- 

The Captain, get to her.

He was afraid of something, and based on what she had heard from others about his childhood, it was probably her dying or leaving him. He was most likely afraid of abandonment, or didn't think he could handle losing her. 

Either that, or he really believed what he said about her "needing someone else." Like he knew what she needed. It was her life, and she was twenty eight years old damnit. She could make her own decisions!

Tay took a deep breath. No, she would wait for him. He would come back, and Tay had the patience to wait.

<><><>

Levi:

Levi stood in the field, watching her disappear behind the door. He rubbed the stinging hand print on his face, a sense of loss and guilt boring into his body. He almost hunched over at the sensation, it was so different. He looked around the field, seeing everyone's eyes on him.

"Get back to work." He growled, angrily.

Everyone but Hange pointedly looked away, going back to having mundane conversations.

Hange stomped over to him and put her finger under his nose. "What did you do, you idiot! You hurt her! Badly! I hope you're prepared to face the consequences, because this is not going to heal over night!" She said, turning on her heel and marching back to his squad.

Levi was at a loss for words, the guilt working even deeper into him, feeling like it would take permanent root in his chest. Petra walked off, presumably to talk with Tay.

Levi looked down at his hands, and the image of Tay massaging them while she sang branded itself on his vision. He heard her sing the chorus. 

Oh darling,  
Don't cry.  
I'll sing you lies,  
Like lullabies.

Why was this feeling still there? It was supposed to leave when he rejected her, just like with everyone else. He was supposed be able to move on. He was supposed to be able to stop caring.

He told her to leave, so why did he want her to stay? 

Why did this hurt so much? 

He pushed those thoughts away. Now was time to focus, tomorrow was the next scouting mission. Everyone needed to be ready.

He couldn't get Tay off his mind while drilling the recruits. She was always there, in the back of his mind, waiting for something to remind him of her so she could invade his thoughts.

Several times, Levi turned to his left, expecting to see Tay there smiling sweetly about something one of the recruits said. He would find himself searching for her in the crowd of faces, and have to shake himself out of it. 

Because she was gone now, and it was his fault. As the day wore on, slowly, painfully, sadly, people started to steer even farther away from him than usual. Even Hange was more careful around him, trying to escape his presence, which only irritated Levi more. 

He was prickly and easily angered all day. It seemed especially out of character now though, after months of him being so relaxed with Tay. She really had changed him, in a good way. He was more tolerant when she was around, and the bags under his eyes looked a little smaller. He was just happier in general.

And that's what everyone was so sad about. Tay floated through the halls beside Levi, smoothing over his sometimes harsh words and demeanor with her own, unique sweetness. She was so nice and caring, balancing out Levi's anger or apathy.

Levi missed her more and more. By the end of the day he wanted to crawl to her room on his knees and beg forgiveness, but as Hange said; this was not something that would heal in one day.

What had he done? Why had he driven away and hurt the sweetest person he had ever met? The person he wanted to keep safe, shelter, above everyone else? Now he wanted her back, if only for selfish reasons.

<><><>

Tay:

Tay heard someone knock softly on her door, and she rose to answer it.

Petra was standing in her doorway, looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay? What did he say?" She asked, rushing in and hugging Tay.

Tay hugged her back, happy for the contact. "I'm fine, just... Sad. And disappointed." Tay said, then relayed the conversation she'd had to her.

Petra frowned through the whole thing, something sharp in her eyes. "Taylor, you have changed the Captain so much. He's happier when you're around, something not even Hange has managed like this." She took Tay's hand, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"He'll regret this today, and try to come back." Petra continued. "But you can't let him get away with this that easily."

"I know, lovely. I know. What he said... is not going away. He'll have to swallow his pride and apologize eventually. Until then, well... I-I don't know what to do."

"You are worth so much to him, Taylor. So much he thought it was better to cut you off than to possibly lose you." Petra said, brushing Tay's hair back from her face.

Tay leaned her head against Petra's chest, finally letting the tears have their way.

They sat and talked for some time, then had dinner, but Tay had to leave immediately after to meet with Pyxis and the other higher ups.

Tay walked into the room with Eren, ruffling the boy's hair and laughing at him when he tried half heartedly to fight her off. He pouted, crossing his arms and moving to the opposite side of the room. Tay just grinned at him and sat in her usual place beside The Captain's chair.

She was astonished when The Captain walked in the room. He looked haggard and exhausted. And to top it all off, just generally apathetic.

He didn't sit in his usual chair, but instead sat in the window sill, brooding.

Tay didn't even look at him, she just moved beside Erwin, who looked between her and The Captain in quiet concern. 

Tay smiled at Erwin and pecked him on the cheek, saying something about needing more rest. He raised a brow and turned red, the color standing out starkly against his light skin. 

Pyxis walked through the door, and most of the chatter stopped.

"Dot! It's so nice to see you again! How's the hand?" Tay asked, getting up to hug the old man.

He chuckled and smiled happily, like an old man seeing his grandchild for the first time in years.

"It works just fine now, thanks to you. How long has it been since I've seen you, little one?" He asked, staring down at her.

"Only a few months! You cut yourself open before Trost, remember?"

"Ah yes, I remember."

"Your memory is fading, Old Man." Tay teased, taking his hand and examining it. The fingers were a little crooked, but they seemed to have healed well. Nothing left but a scar now.

Pyxis chuckled. "I sure hope not! Otherwise somebody might not remember to feed herself during battle."

Tay laughed lightly, then turned and sat back down in her spot by Erwin.

Levi shuffled uncomfortably.

"Will you be joining us at the table, Captain?" Pyxis asked him, well aware of Levi's misdeeds. He couldn't help but torture the young man for hurting Taylor.

"No, thank you." Levi replied, emotionless. His gaze never left the window.

Tay had to suppress her urge to comfort him, even after he pushed her away like he had.

"Alright then. Let's begin."

They strategized for a few hours, and when they began to settle on a true backup plan kicked Eren out. He would be a nuisance if they told him anything important. Tay basically had to shove him out. She finally tired of his stubbornness and went full disapproving mom mode. The kind of tone that everyone in existence listens to, that every mother on the planet has perfected.

"Eren Jeager! You're holding up an entire meeting simply because you want to feel important. Stop acting like a child." She chastised him, her voice soft yet firm and demanding.

He stuttered a response and took an involuntary step away from Tay, before marching out of the room with his head bowed.

Pyxis waited until his footsteps faded down the hall to belt out a laugh. Even Erwin chuckled a little. "Hehe. You're an amazing nurse, Taylor." Pyxis said.

"It is nice to have a woman around. Females scare young boys even more than adult men." Erwin added. 

"Oh, hush up!" Tay replied, narrowing her eyes. 

Pyxis just chuckled a little more and turned back to the table.

Then the real talk began.

Erwin had a suspicion that one of the graduated cadets from Eren's class had killed poor Hange's titans, Sawney and Beane. Armin, Mikasa, and a few other recruits had come to him and showed him some pretty convincing evidence, but nothing was concrete yet. So, Erwin had made a plan to root out any possible leaks in the regiment.

It was a gamble -and a tough decision, as many people would likely die- but Erwin deemed it necessary.

Levi didn't move through the entire meeting. Periodically he would comment, often lending important information, but his eyes never once left the window.

Tay knew he was feeling guilty just because of his body language. Tay would randomly get up and stretch or walk around the room, and when she passed by The Captain his shoulders would hunch, or his head would bow a little. The movements were miniscule, but after a month of never leaving his side Tay knew him.

She felt bad, but she would not go to him this time. He would either come to her, or not at all.

So she ignored him, smiling nicely when he said something useful.

Levi:

Levi was losing it. He sat in this window trying to escape from Tay's smile, but she was always smiling. Every time he turned around to suggest or correct something, she was there, smiling in that way that turned his insides to jelly.

He really couldn't escape her, and tomorrow was the scouting mission. She would ride with him the entire time, because none of the horses liked her but his. 

Traitor.

He snuck a peak at her through his hair. She was sitting on the back of a chair, for some reason, laughing politely at something Erwin said.

What was her relationship with Erwin anyway? She was very close to him. Hell, they even had nicknames. She called Erwin Accident Prone, something few others would risk. 

Why was he even thinking this? He just cut her off with a dull pair of scissors, she wasn't coming back.

He sighed, roping his thoughts back to the meeting.

After a few minutes, Tay stood and stretched, walking around the room.

Levi had to look away, or risk begging her to talk again.

What was this feeling he had for her? It was like what he had for Hange, but deeper and more intense. Every time he poked at it to decipher what it was, he encountered this.... knot of emotions he couldn't untangle. It scared him, more than he cared to admit.

He looked back up to Tay. She was sitting on the table now, ankles crossed and swinging her feet. She probably liked being up high.

The image of Tay hanging upside down by one line, the other wrapped around her, swords going two different directions, assaulted his minds eye. He shook the thought away, attempting to clear his head, but it didn't work.

The melody came back to him for some reason:

Darling don't cry,  
I'll sing you lies,  
Like lullabies.

How fitting.

<><><>


	7. The 57th Scouting Mission

Tay rubbed the nose of The Captain's horse, and the creature started smacking its big lips together on her palm. She giggled and scratched its cheek, moving to the side. She was going to have to lunge him a little, seeing as the Captain was still pouting.

Tay made sure everything was secure before making him walk, but he was a little antsy, so she just had him trot for a bit. She didn't want to tire him out too much before this ride, because he had a long way to go.

She slowed him down, and he came back in, just like he was supposed to. He nuzzled her hand looking for treats.

Tay looked around, then pulled an apple treat out of her pocket and fed it to him.

"H-he's going to get fat if you keep feeding him." She heard behind her.

Tay smiled at Levi, stroking the horses face. "Shhh, you're not fat. Don't listen to him." She stage whispered to the horse. The horse snorted and shook his head. "I know, he's so mean." Tay continued, smiling at Levi.

He looked away, and Tay saw the tiniest bit of pink on his cheeks. She smiled.

"Let's go." Levi said, gruffly.

"Yes, Captain." Tay replied, grabbing a stool so she could reach the stirrups.

He shot the horse an angry glare. "Traitor." He mumbled.

Tay jumped into the saddle, and Levi jumped onto the horse beside her.

He kicked the horse into motion, and Tay followed. He led her through a maze of trees, into the center of the formation. 

Tay was jittery. This was her first ever mission as a scout instead of a doctor, and she was beyond nervous.

The green flare went up, and soon the other sections followed suit. Then they were moving. They reset the formation when they left the walls, everything going smoothly.

They started galloping, and Tay swallowed her nerves. She couldn't afford to be too distracted, even though she was in possibly the safest place in the entire formation.

The Levi squad closed around her and Eren, who's horse was tied to Levi's. They rode on, trying to cover as much ground as possible before taking any casualties. 

Everything was silent for a long time. 

Too long. Something wasn't right.

The hair on the back of Tay's neck rose, and she looked around her.

"What's wrong?" One of the guys asked.

"Something feels off!" Tay shouted, still alert.

"It's too quiet." Levi said.

"Yeah! It's making me restless." Tay replied. "It feels like something's watching us."

"We don't have the time to worry about your feelings." Oruo said, attempting to look intimidating.

"Yes we do." Levi replied.

Oruo looked at him with an expression of shock, and his horse stumbled a little, causing him to bite hit tongue. Literally.

"Where do you feel it from?" Levi asked Tay.

She pointed in front of them, and to the right. The right flank. "There. Something is there." She said.

A black flare went up.

Levi cursed violently under his breath, and Tay tensed at the implications. Levi didn't curse, unless something horrible was happening.

The black flares came closer, and Erwin signaled they move left. Everyone altered their course, and pages found Erwin and Levi.

Levi growled, but kept going.

"Where are we going? Why aren't we retreating?" Eren shouted, looking around at all the signals.

"They're dying!"

No one responded, and they altered course again. Tay saw a huge forest up ahead. She wondered if that's where they were headed.

"Levi! Tay! All of you! Why aren't we retreating? Or helping them!" Eren shouted, wild eyes rolling.

"Because that's not our orders. Trust the Captain, he knows what to do." Petra said, looking over at him worriedly.

Another page rode to Levi, and this time everyone heard what he said.

"The center column is to go straight through, while the flanks will go around!" The page said.

Eren looked around hopelessly, scared for his friends.

"Right." Levi said, waving the page away. "You heard him. Continue straight through."

"Sir!" Everyone shouted.

They ran into the forest at breakneck speed, expecting to use the ODM gear, but Levi told them to stay in the saddle.

Tay felt that prickly feeling increase behind her. "Behind us! I feel something behind us!" Tay shouted, not looking away from her path.

Levi glanced back at her, and continued on.

Tay heard a series of percussive blasts, and finally looked behind her. She saw a female titan.

It was running directly for her and Eren, other soldiers swinging around it like flies. Tay and Eren watched in horror as the titan took hold of someone's lines, and pulled, smashing that person into the ground and splattering blood everywhere.

Tay looked away, but Eren was lagging. His horse was slowing because he was looking behind him.

Tay reached over and back handed the kid, making him look over at her in surprise. She winced. "Don't look behind you, it will slow the horse down!"

He looked at her in horror, but kept on.

"Why aren't we helping them, Captain! We can take her down!" Eren yelled, desperate.

Levi didn't respond.

"They are dying! One by one! We could stop it!" He continued when no one answered.

"Why are you all just sitting here!"

"Eren! Shut up, and trust the Captain. He'll get us through this. Trust us." Petra shouted.

Tay looked over to see Eren holding his reins with one hand, the other rising to his mouth.

"Eren, no!" Tay said, pleading.

His eyes were huge, crazy with the need to save them. "I can help them! Even if you won't! Don't you people know what's right!" He shouted.

"No."

The kid looked up to Levi. "I don't know what's right. I'm not on some moral high ground. My moral compass is more skewed than most. I can't tell you what's right."

"But he doesn't have to!" Tay joined in. "We all know what he's here for. It's why we're here. So you have two choices."

"Why don't you trust us, Eren?" Petra asked, hurt. She held up her scarred hand. "What about this?"

Eren looked lost. He stared between Levi, Tay, and Petra with pain in his gaze. Tay saw the moment it clicked in his mind. His hand slowly lowered from his mouth, and joined the other on his reins.

"Thank you, Eren." Tay said.

Eren looked away guiltily, and made no comment. They listened to the screams of the men and women behind them as they raced through the trees. Tay's heart hurt, but she knew their deaths would mean something. They knew what they were getting into when they joined the scouts, now it was her turn to make sure their sacrifices weren't in vain.

Tay heard something like cannon fire, and hundreds of metal harpoons launched from the trees. She looked behind her in amazement as they impaled the female titan, holding her in place.

"Activate ODM gear. Eren, stay with them. Tay, come with me." Levi said, taking off.

Tay followed, and the others scattered up and into the trees.

She swung behind Levi, until he stopped next to Erwin, who was watching the titan squirm.

Several veterans launched at her, going for her nape. Their blades shattered.

Tay gaped, and even Levi looked a little surprised.

"Load the explosives. We'll remove her limbs." Erwin muttered to his subordinate.

Tay watched Levi launch onto the female titan's head, starting himself with his lines. He said something, and the female titan's eyes widened in what looked, amazingly, like fear.

She opened her mouth, and emitted a loud, desperate scream. It sounded like exactly what it was, the desperate screech of an animal who knows it can't escape. Tay covered her ears, and Levi jumped away from the titan to stand beside her, also covering his ears.

"What is she doing Commander?" Someone yelled.

It screeched again.

"Titans are coming from all sides!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Defend the female titan at all costs! Tay, stay with me!" Erwin shouted, right as a horde of the hideous creatures came and surrounded them on all sides.

Tay felt a shiver of fear at the sight of so many ugly, bloated bodies, almost puking when the Titans started eating the female titan's body.

She watched in horror as men were slaughtered by the dozens, and soon the female was reduced to nothing but bones. She couldn't move. All those men, gone in barely two minutes. Her hand covered her mouth, and she felt sick to her stomach.

Something grabbed her arm, and she looked into the wide eyed and bloody face of Levi. 

She screamed at the sight, and pulled him closer to her to check his injuries. "What did you do!" She said, rubbing his face with the edges of her sleeve in horror. He knew none of the blood was his, but he let her work, knowing Erwin had sounded the retreat.

"Levi! Stop being babied and refuel!" Erwin shouted at him.

"Follow him, Tay!" He continued after a moment.

Tay continued wiping blood away until his face and hands were completely clean, and only then did he put up a fight at her 'babying'.

"Tay, I'm fine." He said.

"Then where did-"

His hands whipped up and took a strong hold on her forearms.

"Tay. Look. It's all steaming."

She realised with a start that he was right, all of the blood covering him was steaming. 

"It's not mine. I'm okay." 

She leaned back and looked at him helplessly for a moment, then pulled him into a hug. He froze, his brain not comprehending he was getting a hug, nonetheless one from a girl.

"Okay. Okay fine." She said, then pulled away. "Let's go get you some gas."

He turned away and jumped off, knowing she would be able to follow. He did train her, after all. He realized she probably knew him better than everyone by now, with the exception of Hange and Erwin. That was a stunning thought. But he continued on to the supply wagon and restocked, Tay going to the doctor's tent and helping out where she could.

That was when he saw her true colors really shine through. She was directing men and women like she owned the ground they stood on, but she was doing it in a way that suggested she was your friend trying to help you out, not the overseer of the entire tent. 

He heard the familiar roar of Eren's titan. Tay looked up at him fearfully, and gestured in the direction it seemed to come from. He nodded, and she pulled one of her underlings aside to assume command.

She rushed over to him, and he took a running leap into the air. 

They swung through the trees at a suicidal speed, following a trail of bodies and massive footsteps. Erwin was right, she was back.


	8. 57th Scouting Mission Pt. 2

_They swung through the trees at a suicidal speed, following a trail of bodies and massive footsteps. Erwin was right, she was back._

<><><><>

Levi saw the body of Eld smashed against a tree.

 _No_.

He changed course, looking for any more. He saw Petra, and not far away was Oruo.

 _No. Not these_.

He saw the body of Gunther, smashed to nothing but goo in the shape of a large foot.

_No. Not again. They took even more._

He landed by Petra, her face still somewhat whole, and Tay landed beside him, looking off the edge of the tree branch.

But that was all just background noise. The buzzing in his ears drowned out everything else. The titans took more from him. They just kept taking, and taking. Killing good men just because they wanted to.

He shook his head, growling under his breath. Tay stood, leaning on his arm.

They heard a pained scream from Eren, and Tay gasped. "He's down!" She screeched, leaping off the branch. Levi followed, all of his protectiveness coming into the light now that his squad was gone.

He couldn't save them, or the thousands of men who died today, but he could save her and Eren. He wouldn't let them go so easily.

He heard the sounds of ODM gear and shouting, seeing Mikasa flying around the female titan like a fly. He laughed at himself.

He was about to take on an intelligent titan with someone who just finished basics and a new recruit.

"Levi!"

He looked at Tay. "I'm going to go titan! I'm more comfortable fighting in that form!"

"Do it." He growled already making a plan in his mind.

She nodded and retracted her lines, plummeting.

Lightning struck.

A smiling female titan stood threateningly, and roared, eyes glowing red.

The other female turned in amazement, not understanding. How could there be a second one?

Levi and Mikasa attacked, a whirlwind of slicing and blades, steaming blood flying in graceful arcs around them. Tay came smashing through the trees, even her titan form was small, but she made up for it in speed.

Tay launched herself at the other female, roaring in her face. Levi took hold of Mikasa's jacket collar and yanked her away from the fight, knowing she was likely to get smashed.

"I get it, you love him. But we have to do this the smart way."

She looked at him with raw desperation and shock on her normally emotionless face, but held still.

Tay wrapped her legs around the other titan's knee, twisting and pulling it out of its socket.

It fell to one knee, screeching in pain.

Tay jumped, landing on its head and clawing off chunks of blonde hair. The other titan reached up, grabbed her by the throat and threw her into a tree.

Levi jumped, Mikasa not far behind, and sliced all the way up her arms, taking away her mobility.

Tay stood again, shaking herself, and ran back in.

Levi was aiming for the nape, Mikasa for the eyes, and Tay for the mouth, where Eren was being held.

The titan couldn't protect from everything at once, giving Tay easy access to its mouth.

She took hold of its jaw, pushed her thumb into some place Levi couldn't see, and yanked.

The creature's entire bottom jaw detached, sending Eren flying. Mikasa managed to catch him before he splattered on something.

Tay screeched in the Titan's face, not seeing the hardened hand reaching up to take her neck again.

Levi screamed as the other titan ripped Tay out, holding her by her head. He could tell Tay was unconscious because she wasn't struggling, and that only made him angrier.

The titan dropped her and caught her again, this time by the torso, and Levi saw Tay's leg was bent at an awful angle.

Levi's reaction was so different, then, that it shocked even himself, nonetheless Mikasa beside him. Irnwas different then seeing the bodies of Petra, Oruo, Eld, and Gunther, where his first thought was denial.

No.

His second was fear and anguish.

Not again.

And his third was self hatred.

I couldn't save them.

With Tay, on the other hand, there was only five words, in this exact order.

No.

She's mine.

Fuck off.

Levi roared, and in some ways, it was more powerful than anything a titan could manage. He jumped from his perch, taking out the Titan's eyes, and spinning all the way down the center of her face.

He changed his blades, going down the inside of her other arm this time, causing the titan to lose the ability to grasp anything.

Tay plummeted once again, but this time Levi had to catch her.

He dove off the Titan's shoulder, going straight down for Tay. His arms wrapped around her, and he used his momentum to swing at insane speeds away from the bitch behind them.

Mikasa checked to make sure he was in one piece, then started ahead of him, carrying Eren.

They launched around trees, Tay bleeding all over him. Levi started to panic. He hadn't seen any wounds, so he couldn't even accurately predict what would happen to her. All he knew was she needed him, and unlike what he did before, this time he wasn't letting her go.

He heard cheering, and looked down to see Mikasa landing in a wagon of recruits with Eren waking up in front of them.

Hange. I need to find Hange.

Levi continued at mach speed, swooping around bends and following the wagon train to the center. He saw a flash of red hair, and dove into the wagon, consequences be damned.

He slammed down in front of her, startling her and Moblit from whatever they were doing, and very, very gently laid Tay down on the seat across from them.

"Help her!" He demanded, voice wavering.

Hange looked at him fearfully, and jumped into action. Levi hovered behind her, fear for Tay's life coursing through him. Hange started taking off Tay's clothes to look for whatever wound was causing so much blood, and Levi finally had to look away.

He sat next to Moblit and buried his face in his hands, breathing raggedly.

Moblit didn't know what to do. He'd never seen the Captain showing anything but... well, indifference, really. The Captain wasn't an emotional person. Ever.

This girl must mean a lot to him, to merit this reaction to her injuries.

Moblit just watched, fascinated and concerned.

"Levi!" Hange said, looking at the man.

He didn't even respond, just flinched.

"Levi, get your short ass up and help me!" Hange said, kicking his feet.

Levi looked up, his eyes wild.

"Now! Go get her bandages from the doctors!"

Levi stood mechanically and called for a horse, jumping on its back and riding away. He came up beside the healer's tent in a flash, yelling something about bandages.

The doctors ran around like madmen, sending out bandages, people, medicine, and other things all over the formation. Levi was handed a wad of bandages, some pain medication, and a first aid kit and told to beat it.

He rode back to the wagon, unceremoniously dumping everything in the back, then looped the reins on the cart and jumped inside.

Moblit was holding a piece of cloth to Tay's left side, and Hange was breaking off a piece of the wagon to make a splint. Levi saw Tay was still half naked and roughly pushed Moblit out of the way, taking his spot.

"Give me the wraps and kit!"

He handed her everything.

She gently pulled the fabric he was holding off Tay, revealing a huge gash marring the smooth skin of her torso. Levi knew it wasn't that bad, that her Titan abilities would regenerate her like normal in no time, but he was still worried. Still.... Okay fine, scared, for her.

Hange lifted Tay's back up slightly, sliding the bandage around her torso twice. She pulled out a bottle of some kind of aniseptic and poured it on the wound, causing Tay's eyes to pop open and gasp in pain. Levi cringed, knowing how much that hurt, then took her hand and squeezed it.

She looked around blearily, noticing Levi holding her hand and smile-grimacing.

"Hi Levi." She said.

"Humph." Was all she got in return.

Tay smiled again and chuckled, causing her to wince in pain again.

"I'm going to have to set this bone, Tay. It's gonna hurt like hell. Put this in your mouth, and hold Levi's hand like you mean it. Levi, hold her down." She handed Tay a piece of leather, and Levi slipped it between her teeth. He grasped her hand tightly, already wishing he wouldn't have to hear this.

"On three!" Hange shouted over the wind.

Tay took a breath, holding it.

"Three!"

Tay screamed as bone ground against bone and muscle, the pain momentarily blinding her. Levi wanted to scream with her, but he remained silent.

She felt the leather pulled from her mouth, and in its place was a bottle of something. She drank it eagerly, guessing it was pain meds.

She panted, still in pain but less than that shock before. Levi was watching her with pain in his eyes, unable to help her at all.

He kneeled on the bouncing wooden wagon beside her, laying his head on her arm.

"Shortstack."

Levi looked up, feeling a dull irritation in his ankle.

"What."

"Something is wrong with your ankle. It looks broken."

Levi looked down, and the full force of his injury assaulted him.

His foot was twisted at a wrong angle, and he was having a hard time moving it. It was also horrifically swollen.

"Let me help you to a seat, and I'll set it." Hange continued, crossing her arms and standing over him.

Levi tried to stand, but ended up almost falling on his face. He was lucky Hange could catch him.

She lifted him to his foot, and helped him limp to a seat on the wagon. He watched as Hange fed him some painkillers, then started wrapping his ankle. She set it the best she could, and he barely made a sound. It was like Levi wasn't in his own body.

He was just watching Tay, wondering when she started to mean so much to him. Wondering what he was going to do, now that he admitted that fact to himself. He looked off into the forest, and his heart ached at the loss of so many. And for a failed mission, at that.

He just wanted to sleep, but his damned body was too stubborn to let him.

<><><>

The scouts trudged back into the city, Levi being dragged unwillingly to the front of the slow moving column.

The people around them were visibly angry about their defeat. Some were shouting curses, others throwing things, but most just stared down at their boots. Those people had no hope. They had no hope that the future could be made better. They had no wish to keep trying. They just wanted to live.

And to them, the scouts were nothing more than unnecessary deaths. Just more reason to give up.

Levi preferred the shouting.

He looked to Erwin impassively, but the other man didn't see. He was getting a message from a capital horseman.

"Levi."

"What."

"We've been ordered to bring Tay and Eren into MP custody-"

"That's not going to happen." Levi interrupted.

Erwin looked long and hard at his friend.

"Take the boy, but if anyone touches Tay, I will not hold back." Levi said, his voice low.

Erwin was slightly scared of Levi at the moment.

"I'll do my best to prove to them this mission wasn't in vain." Erwin said, frowning.

"I recommend you do more than your best." Levi muttered, the same murderous qualities in his voice.

Erwin felt goose bumps on his arms. Levi was usually intense, but this was different.

Had he finally accepted how he obviously felt for Tay? Erwin hoped so. Levi was even harder to deal with when he was moping.


	9. The Beginning of Stohess

Tay woke in a carriage. She didn't know why, or where she was going, but she did notice there were other people with her. She was being held by someone as well. She saw Eren, Erwin, and hoped it was Levi she was sleeping on.

"Levi, we have a plan. But you have to put her down." Erwin said, trying to calm the crazy little man across from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Levi? She's just a girl!" Eren demanded stupidly.

Tay felt the arms around her tighten. Yes, definitely Levi.

She moved a hand up to his face, guiding it down so she could see him. "What's going on?" She asked him, calmly.

"The capital has called us all in and decided we should hand you and Eren over to the Military Police. We have a plan to stop this, but we can't do it without Levi." Erwin explained, pleadingly.

"I am not letting them have you. Or use you as bait." He grumbled in her ear.

Tay smiled. When did this happen? And he didn't even stutter once.

"Can Levi and I talk alone for a moment?" Tay asked, still looking at Levi's blank face.

"I can arrange that. Eren."

"What?"

"Get out, and follow my lead." Erwin looked to Tay. "You'll have until they force us back in here."

The carriage door opened, and Erwin and Eren literally jumped out.

Tay watched it close, hearing enraged shouting from outside. She sat up and looked at Levi. He seemed... Ragged. Like he hasn't had a chance to rest for days.

She sighed and took his hand, massaging them out of the fists he'd clenched them into, then moved up his arm. Levi froze, not knowing what to do but not wanting her to stop.

"Talk to me, Levi." Tay said.

He was silent, watching her work. He had no idea what to say. And he was so nervous. Did she feel the same, after he told her to get lost? 

"I can't lose you too." He said, quietly..

Tay stopped her movements, her eyes moving up to his.

"You won't." She replied.

"But what if Erwin's badly drawn plan fails?"

"It won't." She said, reassuring.

"You can't be certain of that."

"I don't have to be." She replied, going back to massaging his arms.

Levi was having a hard time focusing while she did it, but didn't want her to stop. Again with this dilemma!

Levi was confused. How could she so blindly follow Erwin, the man she nicknamed Accident Prone?

Tay moved up his arm and turned him around, starting on his shoulders. The shouting outside was significantly louder.

"Levi, let your emotions go for a moment and think. Even if this plan fails, you could still get me out. I'm sure of it." Tay said.

Levi's head leaned forward and he suppressed a groan. She was really good at this.

"I'm not. That place is a literal fortress." He grumped, somehow still sounding irritated.

"And you're humanity's strongest. They need you either way, so you might as well help with the plan most likely to work."

He winced and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"If you die, I will make sure the corruption in the MP's ends."

Tay chuckled, knowing full well what he meant by that.

"I believe you'd do a fine job. But I still think you would be worth more as a scout." She replied, smiling.

"Humph."

The door of the carriage flew open violently, and Eren was practically thrown back inside. Erwin followed gracefully after.

Tay yelped at the sudden movement, almost falling over backwards.

Levi didn't move from his position, just sighed and shook his head.

Erwin looked between the two in wonder. What did she do to Levi?

Tay realised they must look pretty comical. Levi was leaning his head against the wall beside the window, opposite the door, and Tay was holding on to him by his shoulders, watching Erwin over her own.

Eren snorted, and Erwin just frowned.

Levi quickly turned himself back around, pulling Tay against him. "Fine." He grumped, looking to Erwin.

Erwin nodded, smiling internally at the girl's effect on Levi.

Eren stared in confusion, cowering when Levi focused the full force of his glare on him.

They all explained their situation to Tay, then how they expected to fix it. It wasn't an elaborate plan, but it was a gamble. Per usual with Erwin. She just hoped this gamble didn't end in an accident, as Erwin was so prone to.

<><><>

Tay and Eren were eventually moved to a different cart, then slipped away when no one was watching. She followed behind Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, who seemed very nervous in her presence.

Tay realized with a start that she never really worked with Armin or Mikasa. She'd met up constant with Eren, Levi, and Hange for training and experiments in her titan form, but never with the other two. Armin must be concerned about her abilities, or unable to predict her moves based on her personality. It must be throwing him off.

Tay stepped around Eren, gently nudging him away with her elbow. She walked up behind Armin, taking his arm to stop him. He whirled with fear in his wide child's eyes, whimpering quietly. 

Tay's soft gaze met his, leaving him entranced in the strange comfort he found there. 

"Armin, we'll be okay." Tay whispered, laying a hand on his shoulders. She pushed down gently, and he bent towards her. Tay slowly wrapped her arms around him, giving him every opportunity to back out. But he didn't. 

Instead, Armin melted into her embrace. Tay grunted with his weight, but didn't let go. She held him tighter, while Eren and Mikasa stood behind her. Eren seemed to be at a loss for words, brows furrowed and mouth wide open as he watched the strange scene.

Then he remembered Armin hasn't seen his family in a long, long time. He probably needed this more than anything right now.

Mikasa was just standing, gaze impassive but longing as she watched Tay comfort him.

"You're okay, Eren's okay, Mikasa is okay, and we'll stay that way. Breathe, Armin. Just take a moment." Tay whispered to him, rubbing his back gently.

She felt his shaking slowly stop, though it was still there. He took long, shaking breaths against her neck, until he felt a little more in control. Tay waited for him to pull away, knowing he would come back soon.

Armin finally steadied after another minute, and stepped away. He sent Tay a shaky smile, looking to Eren bashfully. Eren nodded, eyes flickering forward as he shifted impatiently from foot to foot.

Tay smiled at them both, and nodded. "Let's go, then." She said, gesturing forward. She met Mikasa's eyes, as pained as they seemed, and the two girls nodded in respect.

Tay followed behind the three once again, waiting around a corner as Armin went on his own to confront Annie. They watched from a roof as a distressed Armin very quietly persuaded her, and Tay had to hold Eren back multiple times. She was glad Mikasa was at least rational at the moment.

"Eren. If you go down there now, you risk the whole mission. Just stay here, or I will tie you here like a pig." Tay threatened, hands wrapped around his wrists. Her nails dug into the underside of his arm, and he shuddered.

Mikasa looked disturbed at her threat of violence, but made no comment. Tay sent her an apologetic look, and the girl nodded.

Armin soon visibly relaxed, leading Annie to their meet up location. The three made their way back to the ground before Armin arrived, trying to look like they were already waiting.

Annie stopped when she saw them all, assessing Tay. She looked around the clearing with nothing to read in her eyes or body, which Tay found as suspicious in and of itself.

"Come on, we planned to go along this way." Armin said, pointing. 

"And we'll be following behind you. Let's go." Mikasa stated, adjusting her scarf.

Armin nodded, and the group moved out.

<><><>


	10. Stohess

Tay met up with Levi and Erwin in their coach, after branching off from the kids. She had to act like she tried to escape, of course, which Levi did not enjoy seeing. He barely held himself back from killing the MP that decked her with the butt of his weapon, and Erwin had to place a hand on his shoulder to keep him from killing everyone when other MP's started glaring at her.

Eventuay they threw her in the coach, and Levi immediately pulled her onto his lap.

"You're going to have a bruise the size of an egg." He grumbled, checking for any bleeding. Tay winced when he pushed a little too hard, and he cursed. "Sorry."

Erwin sent Levi the most amused, surprised look at that, but said nothing. 

"I know, believe me. I feel it every time I move. I'm sure it will heal fast though." Tay replied, looking up to him.

Levi blushed slightly at her soft gaze, eyes flicking away. Tay lay her head in his lap, with her bruised side up to avoid more pain. Levi turned even darker at that, much to Erwin's amusement.

Erwin shook his head at the two, looking blankly out one of the windows.

The ride was mostly silent until the wagon stopped, and they heard shouting outside. Erwin took this as his cue, and stood. The three adults exited, with Levi helping Tay down for some reason. She stood behind Erwin with Levi, listening to the blond speak to Nile.

"Nile. Deploy all troops immediately. We should assume a Titan has appeared." Erwin shouted.

Nile whipped around to face them, looking terrified though he tried not to show it. "Are you crazy? This is wall Sina! No Titan would show up here!" He replied, not meeting Erwin's intense gaze.

Tay turned to see the boy playing as Eren jump from his coach then, teeth gritted. "I'm done playing dress up!" He shouted, ripping the cheap wig from his head. The MP holding him gasped and jumped back, but the boy didn't care.

He just ran to Erwin. "I want to help too!" He demanded, pulling a scout's cloak on. Erwin nodded.

"Go ask squad 4 for equipment."

"Yes sir!"

Levi stopped him then, one arm around Tay protectively and the other by his side. The boy looked startled to see Levi like that, but remembered where he was when Levi started talking.

"Bravado is fine and all, but just remember to stay alive." Levi grumbled, face blank.

Tay moved from under his arm and stepped toward the boy, placing a hand on her hip. "And please, watch out for Eren for me. The boy is amazing, but he's having trouble accepting this. What's your name, boy?" Tay asked, tilting her head.

"J-Jean Kirstein. Y-Yes ma'am!" He answered nervously, looking behind her to Levi. He was glaring at Jean, as if threatening him to say something rude.

Tay smiled nicely, trying to be supportive. "Make it back alive, Jean." She slapped a hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward. "Now go on, we have to deal with this lot." She finished, looking to Nile.

Jean stammered out a reply, and ran away.

Tay rolled her eyes turning back to Nile. The man was watching them with wide, fearful eyes, teeth gritted. "Erwin! What was that?" He demanded, looking around as more scouts showed up.

Tay watched one come up with a suitcase, dropping it on the ground and undoing the clasps. She looked up to Levi when he didn't move to take the gear, instead waiting for Erwin to move. Well that was different.

Tay stood beside Levi, who again put his arm around her, while Erwin moved up. He geared up and told Nile what was going to happen, but the man still wouldn't move.

"No! This is clearly treason, and I can't allow it!" Nile shouted, pointing his gun at Erwin. Levi pushed Tay behind him, even though she would take less damage than him if shot.

"Are you as idiotic as you look, Nile? You don't seem to understand what's happening here." Levi asked, voice tired. He was so, blatantly exhausted. Even Tay was fearful of crossing him at that moment.

Nile just demanded Erwin remove his gear. Tay held her breath, both for Nile and Erwin.

"Nile, think about this carefully. There's obviously something going on, otherwise he wouldn't have been given gear right now." Tay said, peeking out from behind Levi.

"How do you know there's a Titan here!" Nile raged, hands straining on his weapon.

"You don't want to pull that trigger." Levi added, ready to run at a moment's notice. "Think about what would happen if you did."

"You have two choices here, Nile. You can let Erwin go command his scouts to make sure nothing is making it to the capital, and executing him later if he lied. Or you can kill us all now, and lose the best commander we have for no reason." Levi continued.

Nile's wild eyes flickered between the three of them, coming to rest on Tay. "And why should I trust that the two people protecting that titan bitch aren't planning anything!" He shouted, still frozen.

"Because that Titan bitch as you called her is more important than your worthless life on any scale. Move." Levi growled, openly glaring now.

Erwin glanced behind him to Levi for a second, then looked back to Nile.

They saw lightning in the distance.

Tay watched with baited breath as two titan heads popped up in her field of vision, just above the walls. She watched the MP'S turn to the sound too, and tensed.

Several more MP's ran to the group, stopping behind Nile.

"Sir! There's two Titans fighting in the city!" One of them panted, coming to a stop beside him. 

"What?" Nile gasped.

"Yes sir! Hundreds of civilians have been killed or wounded!" The other added.

Nile turned back to Erwin, bringing the muzzle of his weapon back up. "Is this your plan!" Nile demanded.

"It is."

Nile gasped. 

"I acted entirely on my own. I have no excuse."

Tay tried to move up, only to have Levi stop her once more. She watched as Nile took Erwin by his collar, shoving him back.

"You made this plan, knowing what it would do in the middle of a city!? Why? Why have you done this!" Nile shouted, knuckles turning white from the force of his grip.

"From human kind's victory." Erwin replied.

"Don't give me that! You're a traitor! No one would complain if I executed you right now!"

"If you wish. You'll have to take charge afterwards, so don't let the female titan escape. Peer is in charge of troop deployment, Beirer is in charge of provisions. Work with them and do whatever it takes-"

"Stop!" Nile shouted, cutting Erwin off. "Do- do you really think this is what's best for humanity?" Nile demanded, voice even more afraid.

"I think it will serve as a step forward."

At that Nile finally lowered his weapon, calling everyone else do the same. "Deploy all troops, and focus on evacuating the civilians." Nile called, gaze locked on Erwin. "And cuff him."

"Wait, Nile, let me help Eren." Tay begged, trying to step in front of Levi. He stopped her at the same time the MP's ran off.

"He's going to need help, and I think two of us would give better chances. I'm only here because you didn't want to cause more damage, but I don't think Eren should have to do this alone." Tay added, freezing as Levi tucked her behind him again.

"Why should I trust someone-"

"You don't have any ODM gear, and can't shift here." Levi interrupted, looking around. His gaze was thunderous. "And these nitwits aren't letting Erwin go, so he can't even carry you."

"Yes, Tay. Stay put here with Levi." Erwin ordered, not even paying attention to the two men cuffing him. Or Nile's incredulous stares.

Levi's gaze sharpened at being told to sit, but Erwin quickly stopped him. "Stay, Levi. You don't like pointless death."

Levi sighed, looking down to his arm around Tay. "You're right. I'm not fond of causing or experiencing it."

Tay sat in tense silence with Levi, in the coach. He said it was cold, but Tay knew he just wanted to get away from Eren's screams of struggle and rage. They could hear it from inside the coach, but not nearly as loud.

Tay's knee was bouncing, and her hands just couldn't stay still. She kept looking out the small windows, hoping to catch a look at Eren in his titan form. She steadily got more and more tense as Eren's screeches lowered in volume, and started to sound more pain. Then, they changed to fear.

Tay jumped to her feet, only to have Levi yank her down again. She landed beside him with a thud, eyes wide.

"Let me go! Can't you hear that? It's gone silent!" Tay shouted, struggling.

"No, Tay. Erwin said to stay here." Levi replied, sounding strained.

"He's losing! And I'm not even there to help!" Tay argued, ripping her arm free from his grip. She lunged for the door, only to have Levi tackle her down.

She landed below him, arms still free as he fought to completely pin her down. She had trained non-stop with only him for months, so she thought she knew his best, but this was different. He seemed desperate, afraid.

She clawed at his arms, attempting to buck him off, but he didn't budge. He actually rolled back, pulling her up by her wrists and pinning them between her body and his chest. Her legs were under her, she could have stood, but Levi seemed to be anticipating it.

So she froze, panting, and looking into his eyes. She felt tears gather at the corners of her own, and bit her lip. "He's hurt, Levi." She begged, trying to sound stiff, not desperate. 

"I know." He replied, closing his eyes.

"Then please, let me help." She continued, leaning her head against his. "I-I can't just... wait.. any more. I have this power now, and it feels so wrong to just sit here. I could help him!"

"I know." He repeated softly, his hold turning into something different. "I know."

They listened together as the world went deadly silent, the only sounds the crashing of huge feet against cobbles and screams of the suffering. Tay felt more tears drip down her face, and closed her eyes as well. She just wanted to feel his presence against her, at that moment. It had been too long since she'd gotten this close to him.

They listened as the cries of Eren's raging Titan came back tenfold, and the sounds of crashing buildings grew ever louder. 

"Tay." Levi muttered, moving back. "Tay, look at me."

Tay slowly looked up, her wet eyes shining. It sounded like the world was crashing down around them, and if not for their knowledge of Titans they probably would have thought that the case.

Levi leaned in, and then their lips connected. Tay collapsed against him, eyes fluttering shut. The sounds faded out for a moment, just a moment, as a joy they hadn't felt for a long time coursed through them.

Levi was obviously inexperienced, so Tay was leading. They separated for air, and both looked away as they turned matching shades of red. Levi leaned back down again, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"D-don't die." He whispered against her, eyes closed.

"What?" She blurted, surprised at the sudden change.

"Not like them. If you died, and I couldn't save you, I don't know what would happen to me. So d-don't die." He continued.

Tay sighed, relaxing against him. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

They separated when the door was flung open, and a recruit with panicked eyes stood there panting. He blushed even more than they did when he saw their positions, but managed to stutter out some words.

"E-Erwin- Help- E-Eren's down and- we brought gear!"

Tay jumped to her feet with Levi not far behind, and the two ran from the coach. Levi skidded to a halt in front of a case, and clipped himself in faster than Tay had ever seen. He made to jump away, but Tay clung to him.

"Take me to Erwin!" She demanded, holding tight.

"B-b-b-but he said to-"

"No! Levi, now!" She ordered, and he pulled her close.

Tay nodded. Levi launched them into the air at breakneck speed, flying around corners so fast Tay's eyes started to burn. But she could still see the devastation Eren and Annie had caused. Ther was so much blood, so many bodies, and a clear path where the two Titans had smashed through anything in their way. Tay had to stop herself from choking on the red haze that drifted through the air, blood from hundreds of crushed bodies. 

Levi soon passed by Erwin and carefully set Tay down before continuing on to the nasty battle they could see in the distance, where Eren was poised to eat the actual person inside Annie's Titan. 

Tay watched as he paused for a moment to assess the situation before diving right in, looking like an ant compared to Eren and Annie. He swung low, and easily sliced through Eren's neck right as some strange substance started growing over him, combining his Titan body with Annie's. 

Tay clung to Erwin as Levi barely managed to get the boy out in time, landing safely after a huge blast of air hit them. Tay felt a sinking feeling in her chest at Eren's limp body, and looked up to Erwin. 

"Bring me there." She said, eyes wide. 

He met her eyes, mountain brows raised high in surprise. 

"Erwin, now!" She yelled, as Eren collapsed into another person. 

He jumped into gear, yanking her into his arms and launching into the air. They flew down, landing close to Levi. Tay stumbled from Erwin's arms, clambering over debris and around people to get to the kids. 

She dropped to her knees in front of Mikasa, stopping when she saw the girl clenching Eren to her chest. Tay backed off, seeing the fear in Mikasa's eyes. 

"Mikasa, breathe for a moment. I know you're scared for him, and that's alright. I am too. That's why I'm here." Tay said softly, looking between her and Eren. "But I really need to take a look at him and make sure he's okay. Can I do that?" Tay asked, meeting Mikasa's scared eyes. 

The girl hesitated a moment, her shoulder so tense they were about to snap. Mikasa took a long breath, letting it out slowly, and nodded. Tay moved over quickly, placing her head on his chest to listen to his breathing, and heart rate. After a minute she moved away, reaching for her shirt to rip off a piece in case Eren needed any bandages. 

Levi stopped her, pulling off his tattered scouts cloak and handing it to her. Tay didn't even acknowledge his presence, just went back to Eren. She wiped his face down, pulling his head into her lap so she could have access to the back of it. She did a basic check, making sure he was uninjured.

Eren woke when she picked up his upper body, intending to hand him off to Mikasa, gasping. Tay held him against her, in case he tried to jump up too fast.

Eren looked around wildly, calming down when he saw Mikasa. He looked up to see who was holding him, seeing Tay smiling sadly at him. "What's that look for?" He demanded. 

Tay's mouth went dry, all responses dying on her lips as she heard metal clanging. She looked over towards the noise, seeing Jean standing over a huge, blue lump. He was stabbing his sword repeatedly into the crystal, grunting with each strike. 

"Damnit!" He shouted when the blade broke off completely. "All the shit we've been through, and this is what we get?" 

He stabbed the crystal again, roaring in outrage. "Come on! Wake up and face the music! You owe us! Stop being a wimp and wake up! I know you can hear me!" 

Eren was staring at the crystal with wide eyes, but Tay was too busy watching the child in the center to notice. Something about his certainty when he said he knew she could hear him was ringing alarm bells in Tay's head. Something was off here. 

Tay watched Levi stalk over behind Jean, and place a hand on his shoulder. "Enough. It's over." 

Tay turned back to Eren when she heard him gasp. He struggled to sit up, but Tay kept hold of his arm. "Easy, Eren. I didn't get to check if you have a concussion or not, so stay down for a minute. Mikasa will tell you what I think is happening until Levi comes back and explains." Tay said, handing him to Mikasa.

The girl gestured with her chin over Tay's shoulder. Tay turned, seeing Levi stalking toward Erwin alone. He did not look okay. She hurried over, reaching his side right when he passed Erwin.  
"Well, it was a valiant effort." Levi stated simply, shocking Tay. That was strange, even for him. 

"Indeed. The Scout Regiment's been exonerated, at the very least." 

Levi eyed Erwin, face even more flat than usual. "Let's hope the brass sees it that way too." 

Tay rushed to follow beside him as Levi continued on, trying to take his hand. She entwined her finger with his and pulled slightly, slowing him down enough so she could see his face. Tay was right. He was not okay. 

"Talk to me Levi. I know you're blaming yourself for something." Tay started. He stopped, suddenly, and looked to her. 

"What makes you think I'm not fine." He grumbled, glaring at her. Tay narrowed her eyes, looking into his. 

"That, right there. You only glare at me during training, or when you're pushing me away. And you already did that once." Tay replied, moving in front of him to take his other hand. 

"Come this way, and let's sit for a moment." She said, turning around. 

"I don't-" 

"Too bad. Come here." Tay pulled him to the nearest building, yanking him down onto his backside when she sat. He leaned his head against the wall, looking a bit pissed. Tay pulled his arm into her lap, and slowly pulled his hands out of the tense fists he'd made. 

She did the same thing she had only a few hours ago, massaging up both arms until he was relaxed enough to speak. She pushed him away from the wall and sat behind him, taking his jacket off and beginning to work on his shoulders. 

Levi didn't move through all of this, just closed his eyes and let her work. He knew she was just trying to help, but he didn't trust himself to talk without snapping at her. 

Eventually she could do nothing more without laying him down, so she moved in front of him. "Talk to me." She said. 

Levi just shook his head, and pulled her towards him. She squeaked as she fell against him, but didn't resist. Levi just held her, still not trusting himself to speak.

He just wanted to have somebody near him. Somebody that didn't make him feel responsible for them. Someone that didn't make him want to bash his head against a wall. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against her hair, eyes closed. "For.. F-for snapping at you." 

"I know, Levi. I'm happy you finally said it though. Because I shouldn't have hit you. It was a bit much." Tay said, maneuvering herself so she could wrap her arms around him. 

Levi's eyes were wide, although Tay couldn't see it. Was he that easy for her to read? He couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing, which didn't bode well for his thinking. 

They sat together, just waiting for whatever comes next. They didn't want to lose the comfortable moment they had made, or go back to bloody world around them. That place, in the middle of a destroyed city surrounded by the dead, was more peaceful than anywhere they could think of. They were both dreading the fast approaching night, when Erwin would take them up to speak with the higher ups. 

Neither of them were looking forward to walking on eggshells for hours, after all that had happened. They just wanted to sleep 

<><><>


	11. Military Police Conflict

Tay and Levi sat for too long up against the wall, just waiting for someone to come get them. The person who did surprised them.

Armin stumbled around a mound of rubble in front of them, panting. "E-Eren passed out again, a-and we've all been requested f-for a d-debriefing." The little blonde stuttered. His blue eyes were huge, seeing the two of them so close.

Tay gently pushed Levi away, even though he resisted. She stood slowly, and ambled over to Armin.

"What did you say?" She asked, looking up to him.

"Th-th-the higher ups want us for a debriefing. E-Erwin said some MP's will escort us." Armin stuttered, somehow looking smaller than Tay.

"Like hell they will."

Tay squeaked, jumping, at the sound of Levi's voice so close behind her. She hadn't been paying attention, and missed him walking up.

Armin flinched at Levi's use of a curse, something he suspected the captain only did in dire situations. "U-u-uh Commander Erwin s-said that you would say that a-and-"

"No. I'm going with her as far as the main gates." Levi interrupted, voice deadly still. It was even more blank than usual.

"Y-yes sir!" Armin forced out, eyes wide.

Tay just shook her head, looking between the two boys. "Levi, you made sure to teach me hand-to-hand for an entire month. I'll be okay." She said, trying to reassure him.

Levi watched her with a blank expression, disregarding Armin's presence entirely. "This is one time I won't listen to you." Tay had to hold back an amused snort at that. The one time?

"Levi, you're scaring the poor boy." Tay said softly, flicking her eyes over to Armin. He was nervously shifting from foot to foot, a scared look on his face. The poor thing had no idea what to do.

"Arlert. Go back with the others." Levi commanded harshly. The boy flinched and saluted, stuttering out a confirmation, and ran off.

Tay smiled sadly, feeling a bit bad for him.

"I won't let you go alone with them." Levi mumbled, hands tightening into fists. He took a deep breath. "Not-- not right now."

Tay stepped closer and reached a hand up slowly, cupping his cheek. "I'll be-"

"No, Tay." His face was tinted red, even though it's expression was blank. "I- they aren't good people. You're strong but-- their job is to keep people in line. Not Titans."

Tay's expression darkened at that, a lot of things clicking that she hadn't thought of before. Why hadn't she seen this for herself yet? The MP's carry guns, and while those might slow a Titan, it wouldn't do any real damage. Not to mention, most of them haven't seen a Titan in their lives. 

She knew they weren't good people, but she'd never made that connection before. Now she wanted to know why he did.

"What makes you so wary of them, Levi?" Tay asked, head tilting. She still had one hand resting on his cheek. "Other than basic common sense."

Just like that, he closed down. His eyes, so open with her before, shuttered to seal away all the emotions she was seeing in them. He leaned away and took a step back, face still expressionless.

"They're not good people, and I'm not leaving you with them. Let's go." And then he was off.

Tay audibly sighed, rushing to follow behind him. Her mind was going way too fast, ideas and possibilities being created and discarded so quickly they were only images in her minds eye. 

Now that she considered it, neither of them really spoke about their past. He knew she was a field nurse, and that she lived with her grandma, but that was it. And Tay knew literally nothing about his past at all. While she didn't want to push (because it was obviously painful), she was curious.

Especially now that he had such an extreme reaction to the MP's. What happened to him that could cause that, and the myriad of other traumas he had?

Tay wanted to know, so she could give him the support he needed the most, but she didn't want to drive him away. Not like what just happened.

After a minute or two of speed walking over the rubble and bodies, the pair finally came back to the main group. Levi led Tay to the group of kids and Erwin, and she wrapped her arm around his.

Levi turned a light shade of pink, leading to even more whispers, but Tay didn't let go. She knew he needed something right now, and that was the best she could do in the public eye.

"Levi, You'll come with me." Erwin announced. The MP's holding his cuffs blanched and shouted something about keeping silent, but Erwin didn't listen.

Neither did Levi. To either.

He slowly turned, to make sure Tay wasn't pushed off her feet, and made his way to the Commander. Any MP's that dared to stop him were quickly sent away with dead eyed glares from Levi, soothed with an apologetic smile from Tay. Many wondered how someone so sweet could be comfortable with the little grumpy man.

Levi walked right up to Erwin, pulling out of Tay's grasp. He leaned as close as his height would allow him, and grumbled something Tay couldn't catch. Erwin set his jaw and nodded, murmuring back.

They conversed until the MP's got over their fear of Levi and started closer, intent on separating the two. They didn't want them planning anything.

One of them made the mistake of taking Tay harshly by the arm, pulling her away from the two men. She yelped, looking around wildly until her gaze settled on Levi. 

Levi whirled, shoving off the guys yanking him away, and Erwin just shook his head. These people didn't know what they just started.

Shouting began as Levi tried to reach Tay, batting soldiers away like dolls. He had no intent but to get her away from them. Nothing else mattered.

"Levi, if you don't calm down it'll only make this worse!" Tay exclaimed, not struggling against the man dragging her away.

Levi froze mid swing, rationality coming back for a split second. An MP took that moment to strike, yanking the captain's arms behind his back and glaring. "You're coming with us too, for plotting with the treasonous commander and resisting arrest!" He shouted.

Levi was too busy watching Tay to care. She was walking away from him, being yanked away by an MP. The sight made Levi's blood boil, but she was right. This wasn't helping anything.

Her sad eyes met his from over her shoulder for just a moment before she was out of his sight. Levi wanted to run to her, but that obviously wasn't happening. He was torn between continuing resistance and getting her out, making it doubly harder for Erwin to get the regiment exonerated, or going along with their arrest.

After some brief deliberation, logic won. Levi allowed himself to be yanked behind Erwin, dragged away from the woman keeping him sane at the moment.

They were lucky Levi wanted Erwin to succeed, otherwise no one would separate them without consequences.

Tay was dragged a little too forcefully to Eren and his group. The MP's made a box around them and herded them all to the center of the city. Then into the castle-like building that served as royal housing.

Tay was silent for most of the walk, which worried the kids. Especially Eren. In all his time working with her, she always had something to say. Tay was always comforting someone, smiling at everyone else's words, checking up on their well being, and a smattering of other things that just made people more comfortable around her. So for her to be so silent now was unnerving. No one could get a reading on what was happening in her mind.

While the others hadn't seen too much of Tay, her silence was confusing them as well. She didn't seem nearly as cheery as she usually was.

Eren watched in fascination as Mikasa shuffled to Tay's side, and bumped their hands together. Tay's head shot up, and she blinked owlishly. Mikasa didn't say a word, just took the woman's hand and continued on. Tay looked flabbergasted, but the look on Mikasa'a face told her she was doing her best to comfort the other woman.

Tay smiled sweetly at her, looking up to see Eren and Armin watching her with shocked stares. Tay just shrugged, shifting closer to the girl.

They didn't know how much just simple hand holding was doing for her. They didn't know how much Tay longed for physical contact, and how Mikasa wanted the same.

Tay thought Mikasa was entirely too mature for her age. All of the kids were.

They entered the castle to jeers and glares, taunting and side eyes. People were giving them hell for working with Erwin, something Tay didn't appreciate. She saw the kids around her folding in just a little. Their shoulders were hunched, heads bowed, eyes on the ground.

She didn't like that. Through her exhaustion, she forced herself to move.

Tay slipped her hand from Mikasa's, patting the girl on the shoulder and slipping away through the box. She stopped by Armin first, knowing his mood would affect Eren a lot.

"Don't listen to them." She said to him, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"They're confused and ignorant. All they know is what the government feeds them, not what actually happened. You did amazing out there today. Especially dealing with grumpy Levi." Tay added, smiling up at him.

Armin seemed shocked, but his posture straightened. His eyes looked back up, staring around him a bit more. Tay was satisfied.

She moved on to Eren, slapping a hand on his back. He stumbled forward with a yelp, and a few MP's glared at them. Tay just smiled back sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Calm, Eren. Look at them. They're scared, more so than we are, because their world just got shaken. A Titan, in the middle of their precious city. Where they hide behind their walls and human cannon fodder. Don't give them the pleasure of seeing you defeated." Tay grinned, showing teeth, and saw a new fire burning in Eren's eyes.

He stood tall, and Armin soon joined him. Jean looked a bit better, but he obviously needed something as well. Tay moved to him.

"Jean." Tay called, softly. His eyes, which looked a million miles away, seemed to refocus. Tay still thought he was suspicious, but she couldn't let him continue to look so defeated. That expression didn't fit on him.

He grunted, trying to stay aloof.

"You're stronger than them. And more determined. They couldn't beat you even if they tried and you know it, so stand tall. You're a warrior, something they will never be able to break." Tay finished right as an MP roughly took her arm, pulling her away. She shot the child an encouraging smile before he was out of her sight.

"Where am I going now?" Tay asked, tripping when they pulled her a little too much.

"To the meeting room. You're getting a debriefing first, so get your story straight. Let's see how you lie your way out of this one." He jeered, baring his teeth in a smile. 

Tay just shook her head and sighed in disappointment, falling on one of them as they literally pulled her in two different directions. Her and the MP came crashing down, Tay yelping when he landed on top of her.

She tried to push him off, but the guy didn't budge. His weight was pressing painfully against her chest, and he looked just as shocked as she did.

The second MP frowned, stepping closer. "Oi! Get off 'er before-"

"Hey!"

Tay turned her head at the new voice, seeing Eren being escorted behind her. She guessed they were supposed to bring them to wherever they were going in increments, but they had taken too long.

Eren busted from their hold on him and took off towards Tay, running at the MP on top of her. He shoved the second one away when he tried to stop him, and bent down to pick up the first one by his jacket. 

He hauled the man away, and Tay was too stunned to react. She just sat up, watching from the ground as Eren yelled and was yelled at by the MPs. He continued resisting, thinking Tay was injured, which only served to make the situation worse.

Through it all, her mind was frozen. Everything she'd done, so much, packed into so little time with no rest, had finally caught up with her. Tay's mind was hazy, her thoughts drifting. The world seemed to be dropping in and out of focus.

she watched Eren fight against them, trying to get to Tay, until one of them finally landed a hit. They knocked him out cold with the butt of their gun, letting his body fall to the ground.

It was like time slowed as Tay watched him fall. Her eyes widened, watching the MP's take threatening steps closer, and she stumbled to her feet. Reality crashed into her like a freight train as she got closer, causing her to fall to her knees beside him.

"Wait!" She cried, tripping over herself as she rushed to his side. "He thought one of you was hurting me, so he charged. I'm sorry for the trouble he caused, but he's just a kid. An injured one. Anymore head trauma could potentially give him major brain damage, and I don't think any of us want to deal with a concussed Titan-shifter."

Tay pulled his head into her lap, checking his bruises for any bleeding or broken bones. She really didn't want the poor kid to get hurt so badly because of her.

"He shouldn't have attacked an official officer in the king's guard. Get out of the way so we can take him to a holding room." One of them demanded.

Tay looked him over one more time before backing away, watching as they roughly yanked him up between them. She cringed as his head dangled against his chest, but could do nothing about it as the original two MPs pulled her up. They set her on her feet this time, careful to keep her upright.

Tay sighed, shaking her head. All this drama, just because they were too lazy to do their jobs right. She was so, incredibly tired.


	12. After the Hearing

While Tay wasn't in a high ranking position, she still should have been in the meeting room. She was the director of the field nurses, and everyone in the room valued her opinion as much as their own. She should have been with them.

So where was she?

Levi found himself looking at the doors, unable to focus on the actual meeting. He knew Erwin was just going to talk out of his ass again, and would probably need his support, but Levi could only worry about Tay. Because she wasn't there.

Memories flashed through his mind, one after another, of the things he'd seen the military police do. During his time in the underground and on the surface. Disgusting things, harmful things, gruesome things, images that were forever seared in his brain.

The memories twisted, turning into nightmares where Tay was the one they were harming. Screams echoed in his ears, and Levi had to fight to keep his hands in his lap. 

Others noticed how his expression was somehow more blank than usual, and shifted uncomfortably.

Levi looked down at the table in front of him, seeing the place card wasn't straight. He shifted it so the edge was parallel to the edge of the table, then saw the blood staining the very end of his sleeve.

Disgust flashed through him, but he managed to resist the urge to throw the jacket off himself. There was only one kind of blood in this world that stained.

Levi grunted as Erwin's foot collided with his shin, shooting the man a flat stare.

"Corporal. You may speak." One of the higher-ups ordered. Levi didn't pay attention to which one.

His head snapped up, eyes focusing on the one that talked. His face still didn't register. Levi didn't care. "Where is Dr. Taylor." He growled, as nicely as he could through gritted teeth.

"That is not of your concern. We want to hear you speak your piece, Corporal." An old man ground out.

Beside Levi, Pyxis was holding back a grimace.

"I have nothing to say that Erwin doesn't. He ultimately made the decision, and it turned out to be worth the risk. Now. Where is the Doctor." Levi finished, his tone just shy of a command. 

The higher-up visibly bristled, eyes narrowing as he tried to stare Levi down. "As I said, that woman is not your concern."

"You made her my concern when you assigned me babysitting duty." Levi countered, internally seething.

"Well, then you should be glad to hear that your babysitting duty is now over." The man replied, smiling smugly. He leaned back in his chair, his round gut pushing against the table. Levi grit his teeth to keep from screaming at the pig. 

"Is it too bold of me to ask why?" Erwin butted in, eyes owlishly wide underneath his mountain eyebrows.

"Not at all." A different one answered. "You see, we have heard from multiple sources that Doctor Taylor is rather close to your unit." He began. Levi heard Pyxis shift beside him, a mixture of dread and anger exploding within him.

"So, in order to ensure the Scout Regiment's compliance in our next endeavor, we will be holding her in a secure location."

Levi's entire body tensed, his eyes becoming sharp as knives. Erwin kicked his shin again, but it accomplished nothing. The shorter man loomed over everyone at the table, through sheer force of presence. His intense gaze was focused on the man in the middle.

He took a deep breath, letting it out very slowly. "You--- are what?" Levi asked, his tone somehow flat yet menacing. Again, it bordered on disrespectful but didn't cross the line.

A few of the board members were smiling smugly, glints of glee in their eyes as they stared at Levi and Erwin. "As we have had similar issues as this in the past with the Scout Regiment, we have decided it best to ensure your compliance is full, and unquestioning. We wouldn't want another tragedy such as this one."

Levi stayed in his seat only because he knew doing otherwise would result in his arrest. Erwin was watching him closely, ready to spring if he tried anything. But he knew Levi was smarter than that. At least, he hoped so. 

"And I believe I can safely assume that you will not tell us where this 'secure location' is?" Erwin asked.

"It wouldn't be very secure if everyone knew about it. I will tell you, though, that it is inside the walls."

Below the barely contained rage, Levi felt his stomach drop. There was only one place this crooked government dropped people that they wanted dead or out of the way. It was a place he was disgustingly familiar with. He never wanted to see it again. 

Erwin and Levi glanced at each other, Erwin holding back a flinch at the look in Levi's eyes. They watched each other, until Erwin looked back to the spokesman. "What happens if we refuse?"

"We'll leave that to your imagination." 

Waves of frustration and desperation crashed through Levi's skull, and he grit his teeth. Some of the board members were looking at him in fear, seeming to feel this was a mistake. They were right, it was. Levi couldn't wait until he showed them just how big of a fuck-up it was.

"Fine. Do what you want with her." Levi challenged. "Then, you'll see what she can do."

\☆/\☆/\☆/

The board finally let them go, announcing the Scouts cleared but assigning them to watch over Annie. The Regiment was relieved, finally getting a moment to collapse into their beds and sleep. Erwin let them, knowing how heavily the last day would hang in their hearts. 

So much had happened, and the people needed to grieve. Soldiers needed to say goodbye to their fallen comrades, and speak with their families. 

Erwin himself wanted to simply fall into his bed, but the sound of Tay's voice was haunting him. The image of her being pulled away from him and Levi, looking exhausted and resigned, lingered in his mind. Her face, trying so hard not to show her fear, her voice, calling out to Levi and telling him to calm down, rang in his ears.

Erwin wanted to rush out and search for her, but he needed to wait. He would plan, and scheme his way into getting her back. He would make another gamble and hold back, waiting for the right time to pounce.

Levi did collapse into his bed. He stripped off his bloody jacket, folding it neatly before placing it to the side, then his shirt, and the rest of his clothing, and jumped into the hot bath he'd drawn for himself. He scrubbed his skin until it turned red, trying to make his skin stop crawling. He felt disgusting just thinking about the underground, and the image of Tay in that dank place only served to make it worse.

He growled to himself, slamming his hand down on the metal lip of the tub. "Damnit!" His shout echoed around the small room, ringing again and again.

Levi sank into the water, dunking his head under and staying there until the breath was gone from his lungs. He resurfaced with a gasp and pushed his hair out of his face, water droplets flinging off and into the air. He was still so angry he could scream.

There wasn't a sound as Levi lay in silence, forcing his brain to calm down. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he exhaled. 

Thoughts were swirling through his brain, like they were caught up in a wind storm. They flew past, not even giving himself time to process them. He would try to grasp one, but it slipped through his metaphorical hands like water.

After a minute of trying, he finally managed to take a firm hold on one of his many worries. Although by then the water was cold, so he stood and wandered to the towel folded in the corner.

The one thought he could finally hold onto was, of course, about Tay.

Why did he care about her so much?

That hit him like a slap to the face, and he visibly recoiled. Why did he care so much? Levi had never thought about it much. Ever since Tay joined, he'd been listening to whatever voice inside of him that wanted to protect her, but he didn't know why. Obviously it was because she was a danger to society and herself, being a Titan shifter, but he had sinking feeling there was something more.

He shook the thought away, disliking the uncomfortable ache it caused in his chest. Next was the best option to get Tay out of her current situation.

That brought the fires of hell into his body, warming him from his core. 

Levi knew something would happen to Tay when she was ordered to travel with the military police. They never touched the scouts unless the government had something to do with it, like they were some kind of poisonous snake. No, a better comparison would be a disease-ridden animal.

His eyes darkened as Levi dressed himself, forcing his mind back on track.

It was probably for the best if he just followed what the government wanted for now. If he tried to resist, or even rescue her, they would probably do something horrid. And he didn't want that.

Levi realised he had a strong impulse to talk this over with Erwin. He frowned, trying to remember when that had happened. But Levi didn't want to know. He didn't want to know why he cared so much for Tay, or why he was suddenly so close to Erwin, because it scared him.

The idea that he was beginning to care for people scared him, so he just pushed it away. He unconsciously decided he wouldn't deal with it yet, and forced those thoughts into a tiny box in the back of his mind.

A banging on his door startled him, and he rushed to pull his shirt all the way on. 

"What?" He growled, not wanting to deal with people.

"I know you're in there, you grouchy midget." Came the response. Hangë.

Levi straightened when the door was flung open, even though he still had one arm through his shirt sleeves. Hangë walked in and froze, her already wide eyes opening even more.

She watched him slip his other arm through and pull it down, mouth dropping open slightly. Levi saw her and met her eyes, seeing the blood coming from her nose.

"What's wrong with you. I know you didn't come to my room because of a bloody nose." He grumbled, voice flat.

"I---"

Hangë's teeth clicked together as she closed her mouth, and she cleared her throat, starting to speak again. "I needed to ask you what happened. All the kids came back fine, but Taylor is gone. I can't find her anywhere. I know she would either be here, talking with your dense ass, or comforting Eren and his group."

Hangë took another step, leaning against his door frame while Levi just stared, blankly. She realised his hands were clenched into fists. That didn't happen often.

"They took her to the underground." He eventually ground out.

The room was silent. He watched Hangë's eyes widen, then her mouth turn down. "Do you think this was their plan from the beginning?" she whispered to herself. All Levi heard was crazed mumbling.

"What?"

"Do you think this was their plan from the beginning? I mean, it's great leverage and they're basically shoving it in our faces by assigning us to watch over Annie." Hangë asked again, louder.

Levi just stared at her, face blank, hands clenched, as Hangë fidgeted in the doorway.

It made sense. It all made sense. And he was too preoccupied with keeping Tay alive to wonder why Eren wasn't ordered to be glued to his side as well. He was too absorbed with her. They all were. Had Tay known?

A spear of pain stabbed him, feeling like it should make his heart stop. He didn't like the feeling, but recognized it as loss and..... something else. 

Had she known?

Hangë stayed silent, watching his internal battle in curiosity.

"I think it might be. We were all too damn occupied and happy with Tay to think about it." Levi quietly said, after a long silence. He backed up to his bunk, sitting down when he felt it hit his knees.

Hangë chuckled at the sight, leaving Levi to look up and glare at her. She raised her hands by her shoulders, rolling her eyes. "You and Arlert are the only people I know who can do that. With everyone else, the bunks are too low."

Levi glared at her, but realised her ridiculous teasing had calmed him more than he thought. He could think a little clearer now, but she still annoyed him. And that question continued to hover over him ominously, making the ache in his heart grow stronger. He tried to ask her, but saying the words aloud somehow made them more of a possibility.

So Hangë watched him open and close his mouth several times, then drop his head into his hands. His face was still completely blank. 

"Spit it out, shortstack. I know something's wrong with you. Er, more than usual."

The room was silent again. Hangë shifted from foot to foot, watching Levi. She wondered what was making him even more quiet than usual.

"Do you think she knew?" He managed to spit out.

Hangë frowned. "No. There's no way."

"How do you know that."

Hangë wanted to smack him. "There's no way. She couldn't, not with the way she looks at you."

"What?"

Hangë looked up, as if praying for guidance. "Hello? Whoever's up there? Please, help me help this dense motherfucker." She asked, folding her hands.

"That's not very holy of you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She sassed back, grinning. She had that smile, like she was staring at a piece of meat. Levi would never admit it, but it always made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you definitely need some holy guidance. Well, I'm out." She took one step out the door and froze, turning on her heel with one finger pointing in the air. "Hah! I remembered! Erwin wants to meet with you tomorrow, at seven. He said don't be late!"

And then she was gone, slamming the door in his face.  
Levi shook his head, sighing. Hangë was a whirlwind of chaos, yet she always brightened a room. In this case, Levi appreciated it. The next few weeks would be long, and he knew he should take any moments of down time he could get.


	13. Tay, Season 2

Tay didn't quite remember how she made it to the dark, dry cell she found herself in.

Her memories between Eren's fight with the military police and the cell were hazy, as if seen from outside herself. She remembered her limbs feeling heavy, her eyes half open as she fought the weariness threatening to pull her away, but the words and events were all a blur.

She didn't think she was drugged, surprisingly enough. Tay suspected her energy had simply been drained from her body trying to heal itself, the stress of the situation, and the physical exertion. So much had happened in a single day, it came as no surprise to her that she collapsed. 

What did surprise her was how quickly it had happened. One moment she was feeling a bit tired, her fingers aching from holding onto her equipment for so long, the next her limbs felt like they weighed one thousand pounds.

But Tay had been drugged before, and the feeling wasn't remotely similar. She knew her own body, and this was not the same. Perhaps her shifting was taking more out of her than she thought. That was definitely something to report to Hangë.

The sound of footsteps broke her from her thoughts. Tay blinked, sitting up sluggishly. She was still exhausted, and every muscle felt sore. It was like the first day of her training all over again.

The footsteps grew closer, echoing louder as they neared. Tay, curious, dragged herself out of the hard bunk beneath her and closer to the door, only to discover she had chains around her wrists.

Well this was familiar.

Unfortunately, the man coming to stand before her was most definitely not the one she had fallen for. No, this one had a broad smile on his face, eyes crazed as he stared her down. His eyes were broad set and wide, only adding to the air of insanity he projected.

"Well hey there girly. I 'ad been 'oping to see ya awake. Those eyes a' yours are mesmerizin when ther' open all tha way."

Tay felt a goosebumps crawl across her skin. 

He turned his back to her, peering around the tunnel he came from as if checking to see if people were nearby. He turned back to her, his gaze taking on an air of dark glee.

"What's ya name again? Ta- Ta- Taylor?" He nodded, grin widening. "Yea, Taylor! Well, Taylor, I'm not 'posed to tell ya this- but the only thing keepin' me fra' goin' in ther and havin' some fun is tha herd of officials threatenin me with loss o' ma title."

Tay worked very, very hard to keep her face blank as she thought of a response. Her heart was racing, adrenaline rushing through her. Where was she, if someone like this was guarding her?

"Sorry, but I don't really remember getting here." Tay finally said, her voice higher than usual. She cleared her throat.

The creepy man chuckled darkly, backing up to lean against the wall across from her cell. "Wher else da they put traitors and leverage but tha undeground?"

Tay's heart sank. So not only was she being considered a traitor, but also leverage. Leverage on who? She was afraid to know the answer, but she asked anyway. "I had not realised I was that important."

"Ah, yer prolly not, but the guys up top seem to think ya are. To tha scouts no less." He chuckled, moving up to the bars. He leaned against them, crazed eyes boring into her as he grinned. "Aahh, that's another one. I can't touch ya unless the scouts screw up. So if anythin happens, ya know who ta blame."

Tay sighed, closing her eyes as anger welled up in her. She pushed the feeling away, turning around to sit on the bunk.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!"

Tay jumped, whirling, and landed on her toes in a fighting stance. The creepy man was cackling, holding his stomach and folding over himself. "You shoul see tha look on yer face! Ba-hahahaha!"

Tay never moved, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. Her heart was going so fast it felt like it was about to leap from her chest. Fear was coursing through her, alongside the adrenaline, making a concoction heady enough to dull the pain of her aching muscles.

"But really, don't turn yer back ta me. Ya ne'er know when I'll decide I'm done wi' this shit."

Tay's mind and body slowly relaxed, her ears stopped ringing, and the exhaustion came back. Her body began to ache as the man walked away, and she slowly sank to the ground.

What could she do now?

She was underground, in a cell, with a terrifying jailer, and no obvious path to escape. Hopelessness began to creep into her heart, its claws raking across her chest. Dread sat like a pit in her stomach.

She crossed her legs, folding her hands in her lap and looking down at them. 

What could she do?

Tay took her time, forcing herself to ignore the dread and fear. If she let it take over, nothing she did would bring her out. That was one of the many things she learned as a doctor, on and off of the field. 

After many long breaths and several self talks, she finally felt aware enough to attempt an escape plan. Her first step was to try and remember anything she could about the turns she took to get to the cell. 

When that turned up nothing, she decided to take in her more immediate surroundings.

Tay opened her eyes slowly, standing up to pace around her room. She counted the steps along the wall, deciding her cell was about 15 by 10 feet, with a waste bucket in one corner, a bunk on the other side, and steel bars as big as her forearm across the front. Outside, she could see about six feet of straight hallway before it turned sharply to the right, lit only by a few torches.

She couldn't shift, so she couldn't use her titan powers to break out.

Waiting for Levi might take too long. She didn't know what her jailer would do before she got help, and the thought of that man sent shivers down her spine anew. No, she was alone in this.

Tay blinked, shocked.

She was really alone. She walked slowly back to her bunk, perching on the front. The first time in her life that she wasn't being treated like a breakable object, and she's underground with no hope of escape. The irony made her head hurt.

She heard footsteps again, and her head snapped up. These steps sounded different from the ones before, lighter and more carefully placed.

Her shoulders tensed as the steps grew closer, until Tay was strung tight as a wire. She still felt exhausted, so it didn't last long, but Tay was still on high alert.

A woman stalked around the corner, her mouth set in an intimidating sneer. She had a scar running from the underside of her left ear, across her bottom lip and disappearing under her hard jaw. It was obviously old, a remainder of a nasty wound. Tay briefly wondered what could have caused such a precise cut, but the thought fled when the woman talked.

"Ignore that fucking creepy bastard. He says shit to scare people, but he ain't got the guts to fucking do it. He just an ass."

Tay blinked in shock, confused. Hopefully this place was better than that guy had made it seem.

Dirt crunched under the woman's boots as she turned on her heel and leaned her back against the bars, sighing. "I know your name, so I might as well introduce myself. I'm Kara Seamus, the only damn holder in this godforsaken place that gives two shits. Which means if you want something, wait 'till I come around."

Tay didn't reply, just stared at her back. Seamus was saying Tay could depend on her (to an extent), but the way she said it sounded like a threat. It took Tay a moment to figure it out, and make sure that was actually what Kara meant, only responding when she came to a conclusion.

"I see. Does the... 'creepy bastard' have a name?"

Kara snorted, shaking her head. "Everyone here calls him slug, but he'd probably fucking kill you if you did. So his ugly ass name is Terrance. That's all he ever fucking gave us."

Tay nodded, again having trouble processing Kara's words. It was... refreshing to have someone speak in such a vulgar manner to her. People usually walked on their toes around her.

"Uhm- Alright." 

There was an awkward silence while Tay tried to think of something to say. She finally settled on more questions.

"Is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Tay tentatively asked, folding her hands in her lap. She pulled her legs onto the bunk, hugging her knees.

"I don't care."

Tay took that as a yes. "Why am I here?"

"That slimy government of our decided you were good bait. And leverage. Something about having a hold on the 'treacherous' scout regiment." She spat treacherous like it personally offended her, which gave Tay some solace.

"Ah- where is here? I believe I am in the underground, correct?"

"Tch. Yeah, dumbass. Where else?" Kara responded.

"Do you know when I'll get out?"

Kara turned so her front was leaning on the bars, and Tay noticed she had twin guns strapped to her hips. They weren't rifles, like the ones the military police carried. These were small, bug enough to hold and operate in one hand. She wondered what they were for.

"Nah. Them bitches are too stupid to plan that far ahead, and your scouts are too fucking stubborn to listen. Moral of the story, no one knows. This entire thing is a massive shit storm."

Tay nodded, feeling the fear creep back up her chest. Stronger this time.

"So, your best bet is to fucking escape, and I'm here to keep that pretty head of your from doing it. I wouldn't try too hard if you did though. Your shit ain't my problem."

Tay's head snapped up to meet Kara's eye's, which were gleaming with a promise. Not of aide, but utter indifference. In some ways, that was the best she could get.

Tay, for the first time since she woke, smiled slightly. It was genuine, and Kara looked utterly dumbfounded. Who smiled while trapped in a dungeon with no hope of escape?

After a long moment of silence that made Tay's skin crawl, Kara spoke up. "There's three of us guards. We all got these things-" she pointed to the guns at her hip, "and only Slug wants to do anything. We're all lazy beasts."

Tay smiled again, hope making her heart clench. Kara felt her knees wobble. This woman had a power to her- one that almost made Kara want to help her. No wonder the scouts were so whipped. Taylor had an aura that bespoke benevolence and change. Whether that change was good or bad was up to the receiver. It made Kara nauseous and excited at the same time.

The feeling that something was going to happen brought goosebumps up Kara's spine. There was a vortex surrounding the tiny woman, drawing her in closer. Kara scrutinized Tay she sat on her bunk, hugging her knees. Someone so tiny had way too much power.

Kara eventually left, not announcing herself. She just stood, stalking away from the bars with an anticipatory grin on her face. 

"The hell you grinning for." Frank grunted, looking up from his steaming, dented metal cup of weak tea he'd been nursing. Slug was twitching in the opposite corner, rubbing his hands together with a crazed look in his eye.

Kara paused at the door of the dingy room, looking at the concrete walls in disgust. Frank was giving her the stink eye, and Kara switched her grin to him.

"That girl. She's gonna do something." Kara stated simply, yanking out a metal chair across from Frank and flopping into it.

"Huh?"

"I 'on know. She's just- fucking weird. That bitch is gonna bring change." Kara continued, shrugging.

Frank just shook his head, and took a sip of his tea. "Whatever."

There was a long, relaxed moment of silence as Kara and Frank listened to Slug mumbling in his corner. They both zoned out, thinking of nothing in particular, until Frank sighed tiredly.

"Boss wrote." He spoke, slowly.

Kara snapped awake, immediately gesturing him to continue. "He said 'es comin' tomorrow ta see the new chick. Wants a good look at 'er."

Kara scowled, lips turning down as she stared at him. "We gotta look like we're doin' shit when he gets here. Fucking asshole."

Frank grunted, staring back into his tea.


	14. Family

Tay began to feel tired after some undetermined time. She didn't have a way to track the hours as they passed, considering she was underground with not so much as a clock. She didn't know how long she just sat in her cell alone, desperately trying to think of something to entertain herself.

She decided on counting the cracks lining the walls, starting on the far left corner of the wall opposite her bunk. She got about halfway up before losing her count, and never quite got through the second wall. 

Her guards hadn't come back yet, not to provide food or water, company, or a lights out announcement. She was just alone, in a cell, slowly going crazy as time crawled by.

Ages seemed to pass before a huge, hulking, scarred man stomped around the corner. He was holding a metal tray and beaten cup, both looking miniscule in his massive hands.

Tay tried to smile, but she was fairly certain it more closely resembled a grimace. He shoved the tray to the bars, sliding it across the ground so she could take it.

Tay had to clear her throat several times before words actually came out. "Th-thank you." She managed to croak.

The man just grunted, dropping to the ground with a heavy thud. He leaned his massive body on the wall across from her, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Tay took a drink of the tepid water, doing her best to resist her body's urge to gulp it down. She did the same with the food, not wanting to hurl it back up. She didn't know how often they would bring her food, or how long she had already gone without it.

"Um...." she started, looking to the hulking man. "What's your name?"

He responded after a long silence. "Frank."

More silence. Tay shifted, trying to think of something to say. "How did you get down here?"

"The boss."

Tay wanted to bang her head against the wall. "What did they do?"

"Took me in. Gave me a place to stay. Food. Money."

Tay nodded, understanding. "What's your job?"

"Body guard."

"Do you live in the underground?"

"You ask too many questions."

Tay's mouth clicked shut, and she frowned. "Well, I don't see a better option. You aren't very talkative, are you?"

"No."

"So it's either I ask questions, or we sit here in silence. I don't know about you, but I've had enough silence." Tay continued, still frowning.

He paused, heaving a loud sigh. She watched him reach under his massive coat, seeing two guns identical to Kara's underneath it. He pulled a deck of cards out of somewhere. The packaging looked worn, the design almost gone from the front.

"Wanna play cards?" He asked, setting it down gently. Tay thought she detected a hint of hopefulness in his voice, which made her smile.

"Sure. What game?"

He looked between her small hands and his massive ones, mentally crossing out 'slap jack'. His next option was battle, but he didn't feel like playing it. Perhaps war was the better option.

"War?" He questioned, finally looking up to meether eyes. She witheld a flinch at seeing several massive scars making his features. Others would probably run away screaming, but Tay had seen worse in the Scouts. And besides, she had nowhere else to go anyway.

"That's fine." she agreed, noting the excited tone in his voice.

The cards made small slapping sounds as he dealt them out to her, his hands moving surprisingly fast. She noticed the care he took when moving them, not creasing a single card. Seeing such a massive man handle something so delicately was amusing, although Tay didn't laugh out loud. It was also endearing.

"Are these cards special to you?" She asked carefully, picking up her half of the deck.

He grunted. "A gift from my girl."

Tay did smile this time, though he didn't see it. "How sweet."

He nodded.

They played war first, Tay winning only two of their five rounds. He was surprisingly good at the game, his thick fingers somehow moving incredibly quickly.

Soon he moved on to battle, after teaching her the rules. The more Tay talked to him, the more words he said, until he was almost responding with full sentences. She felt accomplished.

Eventually her eyes began to droop. He noticed, seeing as she went very quiet mid conversation. He almost felt sad, as that meant he would have to leave soon.

"Hey." He said, tapping a fingernail against the metal bars of her cell. The playing cards were between them.

Tay snapped back to reality, blinking quickly at him. "Hmm?"

"You're tired."

"Yes?" Tay replied, missing his point.

"We can stop playing." He prodded, blinking owlishly.

"Oh- um, yeah." She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "Go on. We can talk again when I wake up."

He nodded and placed his cards back their box, slipping it into his coat pocket. Tay waved at his back as he walked away, and dragged herself to the bunk. It creaked ominously when she flopped down on it, causing her to flinch.

After some time of counting the cracks on her cell wall, she managed to fall into a light sleep.

At some point another set of footsteps came closer, waking her from her fitful sleep, but something told her to stay still. She kept her breathing even, faking sleep as the person stopped right outside her cell.

"So this is the new one?" A gravely voice asked.

She heard the unmistakable sound of Frank grunting.

"How long's she been out?"

There was a long pause before Frank replied. "Two days when she woke up. Almost four hours now. Been here for three days."

Tay was shocked. She'd been asleep for two days in this place, and only spent a single one awake. She had to suppress a groan, and shove away the fear crawling up her chest.

"Hmph. Well, I'll be up top. Yell when she's awake." The new voice said. Tay heard footsteps heading away, and relaxed into her bunk. 

Who was the fourth person? Kara had said there was only three guards. Second, where did he come from? She assumed "up top" meant above ground, but where was this exit? And he said to just yell when she woke, which meant it had to be close.

Her sleep muddied brain was too exhausted to think it through. She fell asleep again, more deeply this time.

The second time Tay woke, she noticed two things. One, her chains were gone, and two, there was a tall, skinny man in a strange hat sitting outside her cell. He was wearing a white button up, boots, 3dm gear, and the same strange guns as Kara and Frank.

He heard her stir and looked up, seeing her slowly rise from her bunk. Tay held his gaze, seeing a hint of madness there.

He spoke up after a long, tense silence. "Yer tha new one, huh?"

Tay dipped her head, not trusting herself to speak. Something about this man set her on edge.

He grunted, pulling his hat off and standing up. Leather creaked at the movement. He held out a hand, a gruesome scowl pulling his lips down.

Tay hesitated to stand, wondering who the man was. He has the same voice as the guy she heard the first time she woke, but that didn't really answer her questions.

"Well? I won't kill ya yet."

Tay slowly stood, shuffling closer and taking his hand gingerly in her own. He shook it, and she let go quickly.

"Kenny the Ripper, your jailers' boss." He said, still scowling.

Tay stumbled back, eyes wide with fear as she watched him. He chuckled darkly, and Tay decided the scowl was his natural expression. "I figured that'd be yer reaction. Heh."

Tay was speechless. No wonder he seemed so off to her. She'd seen his posters up everywhere, stamped with warnings and prize money. Now, it seemed he was working with the government.

"Ye don't need ta say yer name. Ev'ryone here knows it."

Tay was trying to process what was happening. Her jailers were working under Kenny, who was working for the government, who's goal was to bring the Scouts to heel by dangling her in front of them. Especially Levi. Tay finally found the courage to speak, blinking slowly as her eyes lost focus.

"You work for the government, which you used to hate. Why?"

"Money. I only sell myself and my crew ta tha highest bidder." He responded.

She felt dread sink into her stomach. This man was a known killer, taking out anyone he came across with ease and slashing their throats. He was raised on death, causes by him and others, and the glint in his eyes only highlighted that. It was like he was always sizing her up, ready for any attack. 

Tay dipped her head again, mind racing. Kenny being there significantly decreased her chances of getting out. She knew that, and the smugness in his eyes showed he did too.

"Yer not much, are ya? A short little thing. No wonder that captain a' theirs has such a thing fer ya. Yer the only one he can look down on." Kenny said, out of the blue. Tay was confused for a moment, but then she realised: Kenny had just tried to make a short joke.

At any other time, Tay would have just sighed and shook her head in annoyance. But for some reason her mind found it funny, and she laughed quietly, her shoulders shaking as she tried to cover it. Kenny thought she was crying, but he saw the amusement in her eyes when she looked up. He felt accomplished.

"That- that was not funny." Tay breathed, still trying to muffle her laughter. "So why- why am I laughing?"

She looked up to see Kenny with a very strange expression on his face. His lips were turned up, but his eyes were still squinting like he was upset. Tay startled when she realized he was trying to smile. Her laughter died out, just watching the weird look he had.

"Don't like my gorgeous teeth?" He taunted, baring them at her. Tay raised an eyebrow, not speaking, and the murderer sighed.

"Whatever. Well, now that I've met you I understand." He said, pulling his hat off to reveal long, greasy dark hair.

"Understand what?" 

Kenny shook his head, turning on his heel to walk away. "Nothing. Yer a bad influence."

And then he was gone.

Tay stood in the middle of her cell for a moment, thinking. Why would she possibly be a bad influence, and on who? She shook her head, returning to her bunk to wait until her guards brought food. 

Frank came again, bringing her a different drink and his deck of cards. She was mildly surprised, but also happy. Maybe she'd gotten another guard to look the other way if she escaped.

"Here. Tea." He thrusted the tray through the bars, holding it there until she picked everything up. He dropped it to the ground with a loud clank, then sat down heavily.

They played cards again after Tay finished her food, and at some point Kara joined them. Slug was nowhere to be found, according to the other two, which simultaneously made Tay nervous and relieved.

Where would he have gone, while not telling anyone? They all claimed he was crazy, which was not helpful. That meant he could be anywhere.

The four played cards until Tay began to tire. Once again, they left her alone to sleep. When Frank and Kara returned to their guard room, the first thing they noticed was blood.

Slug was crouched over a body, cackling madly and stabbing it repeatedly. Frank rushed him, yanking the madman back by his hair and throwing him to the ground. Slug screamed in pain, flailing as he landed flat on his ass. Kara ripped her pistols off her hips, aiming at him and waiting for Frank's verdict. 

"He's dead. One of ours."

Kara glared down at Slug, tightening her grip. He didn't flinch, just giggled and slapped his hands on the floor. 

"Oooh-hoo-hoo-hoo~~~! I killed the rat!" He chanted, glee evident in his eyes. "I killed the rat~!"

Frank and Kara stared at him, confused.

They heard boot steps outside the hall, and froze. In walked Kenny, scowling as usual. He looked down to Slug, withholding a shudder at the madness in his eyes.

Kenny kicked the body, ignoring the squelching of blood and ripped flesh. "Yep. He killed the traitor. This rat 'ad been sneakin' info to the scouts. I told Slug to take care of it."

"Hehehehe! Yes yes! I took care of it real good!" Slug added, still laughing.

"Get the body outta here." Kenny said, turning on his heel and climbing up the steps leading above ground. "I'm gonna be back here at seventeen ta talk ta the girl again. See why that runt is so strung up 'bout 'er."

"Yes, sir!" Frank and Kara said, saluting.

"Ahg- drop that shit. I don't like the sound of it." 

They watched him turn another corner, then looked between themselves and Slug. The madman was still rocking on the ground, laughing quietly to himself.

"Whadya we do with this fucker?" Kara asked.

Frank just shrugged, ambling to the body and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll be back." He walked away, leaving Kara alone with the madman and a prisoner. She decided to leave Slug to it and sit with Taylor.

She was asleep when Kara got there, but she didn't want to be alone with Slug. The man was creepy normally, but now, when he was rolling in bloodlust, it was worse. She didn't trust him, with anything.


	15. Planning

Five days.

It had been five days since Tay was taken. Five days where Erwin couldn't hear her voice, or her small yet informative comments, or her quiet humming. Five days since he could hold a conversation with Levi.

Erwin was stuck. He had some idea where Tay was being held, but not enough to make a difference. He didn't know what was guarding her, how far underground she was, or even how to find out. And talking to Levi was no use.

Levi was all but unresponsive, giving only the bare minimum required to answer questions. He was even harsher than before he met Tay, scaring any who walked by with just his stare. Erwin was unnerved by how hollow Levi seemed.

His eyes were either distant, aimed inward, or glaring at whoever got close enough to draw his ire. Erwin, for the first time since he started his term as commander, felt utterly hopeless. 

He had no plan, he had no time, and there were no options. And now he had to break the lack of a plan to Levi.

Erwin shifted in his hospital bed, the silence of the room unnerving him even more. He hated how bleak the place seemed without Tay there to brighten it. The doctors and nurses were scrambling around like ants, uncoordinated and overwhelmed. He even predicted this would happen and it still amazed him.

There was nothing he could do. It was up to Tay from this point on.

——————@——————

Tay noticed a few things when her guards came back. 

One, they seemed more on edge than usual.

Two, Slug was even more off the rails than the first time she saw him.

And three, Kenny had taken a liking to her.

While the third one was part of her last-ditch effort to escape, it still surprised her. 

Tay had intended to win Kenny's trust so she could earn his silence, like she'd done with Kara and Frank, but she didn't expect it to work so quickly. It was a little suspicious, but she wasn't going to complain.

Kenny came back a few hours after he introduced himself, and just sat against the wall across from her cell. She rambled at him for a while, until she mentioned something about cards and he pulled a deck from somewhere. He said he learned it from Frank, but his deck didn't have any emotional significance.

After that, Tay reluctantly played card games with him until her body tired out. She continued to ramble at him while they played, just random stories about her life, and he either responded in kind or simply nodded along.

She found his gruesome stories fascinating yet terrifying. The few times he spoke about his life in the underground, they were bloody, sad tales about struggling to survive in such a horrible environment. He told her about what it was like to never know the sun, and what he had to do to get basic necessities like food and water. 

She had similar experiences, but she never had to kill anyone for it. Especially at such a young age. It was no wonder Kenny was so twisted; he didn't grow up in a place where morals mattered. He thought like a wild animal.

They were mid game at the moment, Tay leaning slightly against the bars while he sat across from her. They were playing solitaire, and somehow got onto the topic of family.

"I grew up with both my parents, but my mother was an invalid. She was crippled on duty in the garrison regiment when I was seven, so my father was working alone." Tay explained, squinting at her cards. Whe didn't know where to put the next one.

Kenny grunted. "I 'on't know mine and never will. They ain't worth the time anyway."

"Well, that's probably true, but don't you think family is important? I mean, you can't get that level of connect with other people like you can with family." Tay continued.

"Eh. If they was that important my little nephew 'ad never o' made it past twelve." Kenny grumble, scowling at the hand. He pulled one card out from under her hands and moved it around, stacking another section on top of it. She was about to protest before she saw it was helpful.

"What do you mean?"

Kenny took a breath, scowl deepening. "Ma' sister was a whore her entire life. Worked better than any other job she tried. She got pregnant an' had a kid and died after from disease. Her brat seemed useful and I felt bad for it so I took it in. Let the damn thing go when it could take care of itself."

"It? You said nephew though." Tay asked, moving more cards around.

"What of it." Be bristled.

Tay backed off, deciding on a different conversion. "Why did you let him go so young?"

"I'm not cut out to be someone's dad."

She agreed with him but didn't want to say it out loud, so she stuck with a nod. His moods and personality were erratic, changing from loud and arrogant to introverted and self depreciating in minutes. She had to watch him closely, to make sure she didn't say anything to trigger a rage. 

Tay watched Kenny move cards around, occasionally pointing a move out. They say like that for a long time, until Kenny broke the silence.

"Oi." He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"If you get out, I didn't see shit."

Tay's eyes flicked up to meet his, seeing a brooding expression on his face. There was also something behind his eyes she didn't like, but questioning him didn't seem like a smart idea.

"O-oh. Right." Tay stuttered.

"Only one condition. Keep that captain alive 'till I can fight him. I wanna see how big that brat's gotten. Tay's eyes widened, and he smirked at her. "Take that as ya will."

Her mind was reeling. Could Kenny be telling the truth? Did Levi know? Should she tell him? Thoughts were swirling around in her mind, faster than she could track.

She heard Kenny chuckle darkly, then the scraping of boots and creaking of leather as he he stood. "I'm outta here. You should be too."

Tay watched him leave, stunned. This was the result she was going for, but she hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. Kenny probably had some ulterior motive, but Tay couldn't be bothered to figure out what it was. All she had to do now was find a way out.

In the silence that followed Kenny's departure, Tay took a long time examining the things in her cell. Everything was bolted down except the blankets and pillows on her bunk, there weren't any openings she could find, and the walls were mostly smooth. So what could she do?

Tay paced the edges of her cell, checking all the walls thoroughly. She wanted to make sure there was nothing she could peel off.

Just when she was about to reach her bunk, her starting point, for the fourth time, she froze.

Why was she bothering to find something hard? Nothing she used could break the bars. She was a Titan shifter damnit, so powerful the government feared her. Why could she not bust out of some measly iron bars?

Tay reeled back, blinking repeatedly. Why didn't she just bust out? Hangë had already discovered they couldn't shift completely underground, but what about partially? 

A plan began to form in her mind. It was a risk, but it was the best chance she could think of.

Tay looked down at her palm, brows furrowing. This would be incredibly risky. It might not even work. And one of the guards might walk in while she was experimenting, which would make it even more difficult. She had sworn an oath to do no harm, and she couldn't break it now.

She moved her palm up to her lips, once again freezing in place. This could take more than one try, so she needed to be careful. She didn't want to pass out from blood loss while running for her life.

Tay held one arm out, facing the bars, and took a deep breath. She would bite down on three.

One.

Two.

Three.

Nothing happened.

Tay was internally cursing yet also relieved. She shook her emotions away, thinking hard on what she wanted. Grow an arm, break the wall, escape.

She bit down again. Again, nothing happened. Tay wiped blood off her mouth with the frayed end of her sleeve, growling under breath. This was taking too long.

She bit down again, and again, and again, and again, even moving to her other hand, but nothing happened. She dropped to the ground, feeling the need to scream. Why the hell wasn't it working?

All she needed was a partial shift, just enough to break the walls of her prison! 

"Just make an arm damnit!" She shouted, slapping her already stinging palms on the ground. She hissed through her teeth at the new pain, holding her hands down to let the blood drip out. She didn't want an infection, even though her body would most likely heal before one had the chance to set in.

Tay fell onto her back, sprawling across the floor of her cell. "What the hell!" She whined, closing her eyes. "I just want to get out of here. C'mon, just shift." She held one hand up, facing the bars again. "Just...." she took a deep breath, focusing a her willpower on her arm. "Shift."

<><><><><><>

Kenny, Slug, Kara, and Frank all fell to their knees when something exploded. Dust and debris came blasting out of the tunnel that lead to Taylor's cell, momentarily blinding them and knocking over the lantern. The sconces on the wall were blown out as well, leaving them in total darkness.

Slug was on his feet within seconds, manic eyes rolling in his head as he looked for the source of the sound. He laughed gleefully and made to run for her, but two huge hands grasped his arms.

"No." The voice rumbled. Frank. Behind them, Kenny lit a lantern.

Slug screamed in anger, squirming to get out of Frank's superhuman grip. Kara picked up a rock and walked in front of him, grinning in triumph. "Hehe," she chuckled darkly, "This feels good, you slimy bastard."

She swung the rock at his head, knocking the insane man out with one hit. Frank didn't complain when Kara hit him again, and again, until his skull was nothing but a bloody mess. He let the body fall to the floor.

Kara leered. "Oops."

They all turned when Taylor came barreling around the corner, freezing when she saw Slug's dead body. She turned pale, blood draining from her face. "D-did I cause that?" She asked, horror evident in her tone.

"Nah. Bastard needed to die, so I took care of it. Now get the fuck out before my commanders get down here." Kara ordered, stumbling closer.

"R-right." Tay breathed. She dipped her head to the three guards. Kara and Frank returned it, while Kenny dipped his hat.

Tay turned on her heels, and ran like the devil was chasing her.

"Take a left after the ladder!" Kara screamed at her. She heard a faint 'thank you' in return and chuckled.

"That woman-" Kenny started as he tried to stand.

"Shut up." Frank interrupted, looking behind him to the other two.

Kenny and Kara stared at the huge man, shocked.

"She's gonna save us. Watch." Frank continued. He began to walk away from his fellow guards, not bothering to look behind him. "And I'm leaving the Regiment." Tay's words echoed in his head. Why do we have to be special to be fulfilled?

Kara made to storm after him, yanking her weapons from her holsters, but Kenny stopped her with a hand on her arms. She looked behind her to see him smiling in joy, laughing quietly.

"I knew that bitch would make this fun. Let 'im go. He's not worth it anymore." Kenny added, laughing a bit louder. Kara watched him warily, but she knew this was normal for him. It was better to just follow along.

Kara sat in silence as Kenny laughed, tears breaking out on the corner of his eyes. He slapped his knees. "Wheew! That was a good one. Welp, I promised ma' indifference. An' I know ya' did too. So, we're stayin' here."

Kara just nodded, sinking to her knees in the rubble. They waited until more of their regiment came to aide them,

"Commander! What happened!" One of them yelled, coming to a skidding halt through the doorway.

Kenny spit onto the ground beside him and stood, holding out a hand for Kara to take. "I'll tell ya' when I get me some beer. Take us to the surface." He ordered.

He and Kara managed to stall for two hours before they spilled a fake story. They said Slug had been secretly working with Taylor in a plot to get her out. He explained that she'd used part of her titan form to bust through the cell bars, expecting Slug to have killed or incapacitated her guards, only Slug wasn't strong enough.

Kenny killed him while Kara held him down, and his body was lost in the rubble somewhere. 

The others in his regiment hadn't seen her or Frank on their way in, so all Kara and Kenny could do was wait.


	16. Escape, Detailed

Tay screamed into a massive hand when someone grabbed her from behind, squirming to get out of the grip to no avail.

"It's me." a familiar voice rumbled beside her ear.

Tay didn't relax, just froze.

"Are you gonna run?" Frank rumbled.

Tay shook her head, eyes watering. She couldn't fight him off anyway.

"I'm gonna let go. Follow me."

True to his word, Frank released her and walked away. He followed the tunnel in front of them before stopping to turn around, seeing her still frozen on the spot. "C'mon. Out's this way."

The shock wore off enough that sense came through, and Tay followed. He took her down many dank halls, with very little light. She couldn't see anything, only relying on the sound of Frank's footsteps. At one point he became worried she would fall behind, so he stopped.

Tay ran right into his back, confirming his theory. Frank shifted to one side and gently took her hand, pulling her in front of him and nudging her on. Tay stumbled at first, but he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder to steer her.

"W-why are you helping me?" Tay finally found the courage to ask.

"I quit the regiment. Don't need to be important to be successful."

Tay felt her heart flutter, and a soft smile pulled her lips up. She didn't say anything, but she did relax some. She trusted Frank, even if he only just started helping her. Tay knew he didn't belong in that regiment.

"Won't they chase you?" She asked.

Frank grunted. "I told Kenny. Don't got to worry, he agreed."

Again, Tay felt her heart flutter. She only wished she could have helped Kara too.

Frank guided her through more tunnels, shoving her into small nooks when others would walk by, most likely on patrol. They seemed to walk for miles, and Tay felt her body beginning to tire. She hadn't been in the best shape to begin with, but after who knows how many days of not exercising it was worse.

She tripped a few times, luckily Frank could catch her. After the fifth or sixth near fall, he halted. 

"You're tired." He stated.

Tay looked down at her feet sheepishly, embarrassed. Even now, she still couldn't stand on her own. "Y-yeah."

Frank grunted. "I can carry you, but we need to keep moving. More patrols on the way."

"H-how much longer?" Tay asked, hesitantly.

Frank paused, as if counting in his head. "Five miles. Maybe six."

Tay felt her mouth dry out. Six miles. She hadn't had proper food and drink in a long time, or exercise, and there was six miles left. Plus the blood loss from trying to partially shift. She couldn't think of another choice that wouldn't slow them down.

"F-fine. Just do it." She said, resigned. It was embarrassing, but it had to be done.

Frank scooped her up without a word, easily slinging her up into his massive arms. Tay wrapped her arms around his neck as he took off, both of them blushing.

Frank could feel the shape of her body pressing against him, and he had to banish the feeling forcefully from his mind. Now was not the time, and he had a girlfriend whom he was very happy with.

They dodged several more patrols and one random homeless person, eventually coming up on a hall filled entirely with cells. Tay clung to Frank, watching her surroundings with wide eyes. She felt like a child.

"Door's to the left up there." Frank said, pointing to a doorway ahead of them.

"R-right. Th-thank you, Frank." Tay said, breathing out heavily.

He just grunted and continued on.

They burst through the door into a room with three or four men, Tay couldn't see the exact number. Frank unceremoniously dumped her by the door and pulled out his weapons, shooting two before another charged him. 

Tay looked away as Frank picked him up by the back of his jacket and threw him across the small lounge room, right into another man. They both went down in a daze, and Frank sheathed his guns. He picked Tay up and continued on.

They reached the last door in no time, for which Tay was grateful. She wanted to be out of the place as soon as possible.

Frank opened the door slowly, looking around before bringing her out. He walked carefully down another long, lightless hall and to another door.

Tay's eyes widened in shock when she saw what was on the other side.

A storage closet. They were in a storage closet, filled with food. Her mouth began watering. She could hear banging and people talking from somewhere. Frank placed her on her feet and walked, gesturing for her to stay close. She followed, looking around curiously as he led them from the closet into a bustling kitchen. 

No one seemed to care that two people just appeared from their storage. Instead, a woman walked up and forced a piece of bread and a boiled potato into their hands, then stomped off to continue whatever she was doing.

Tay's jaw was on the floor by this point. She had no idea what was going on, and her muddled brain wasn't helping. Frank took her hand, pulling her away and out another door that lead behind the kitchen.

She came back to herself slowly, blinking as he brought her across an empty street and to another place. This one was a bakery, and the smells of sweet things cooking brought her completely back.

"F-frank!" Tay hissed, still following him. "Where are we going?"

"Refugees are coming back top side from wall Rose." He rumbled.

"Wall Rose was breached?" Tay asked, fear flashing through her.

"They said it was, but no one found a hole."

She brooded on that as he dragged her around the underground city, through several shops and small stores until they came across a massive crowd gather below an even bigger opening. It was filled with stairs and people, leading upwards.

"Here. That's gonna lead you to the top side, but ya have to avoid military police. If you stick with the crowd, you'll blend in. Find your way to your captain from there." 

Tay looked up at him, still shocked. That was the most words she'd ever heard.leave his mouth at one time. He was shifting from foot to foot, as if impatient, and there were beads of sweat dripping down his face.

"Thank you, Frank. I can't thank you enough. If you need any help, with anything, go to the whore house on xx street. Ask for Raja La'Vinsly, and tell them Tay sent you. They'll understand, and aide you with whatever you need." Tay explained.

He just grunted, dipping his head. She stumbled away as he lightly pushed on her shoulders. "Go."

She did as he told, a wide smile on her face. Because she saw the same expression on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I have so far but don't worry; more updates coming soon! I hope you enjoyed what I've written so far, and come back for the rest.


	17. Topside

Tay walked away quickly, forcing her face to stop smiling. She did her best to blend into the crowd of refugees, but she was still dressed in her ODM harness and uniform.

She dashed to a nearby shop and peeked inside, searching for anything she could use as a disguise. It took her a long time, but after several shops and one... questionable restaurant, she found a blanket long enough to hide herself with. She had to steal it, which she felt bad about, but it wasn't the time for remorse. She hid behind a small, dilapidated wooden building and undid the harness, leaving the metal and leather contraption behind in a mound of straps.

Next was her uniform, which consisted of her scouts coat and button up. She stripped them off as well, throwing the coat in a wad some distance from the harness. Her button up was embroidered with the symbol showing her rank within the doctors' regiment, so she turned it inside out and slipped into it again.

Tay was glad that particular shirt was almost a size too big.

She finished right when the crowd began moving upward, shoving toward the exit. Tay forced her way to the middle, ducking under flailing limbs and dodging falling people. She almost got trampled twice, and did get stepped on multiple times. By the time she could see sunlight, Tay was covered in bruises and scrapes from elbows and falling.

She was bounced like a pinball around the crowd, just managing to slip by the military police watching the exit. They seemed to recognize her, but Tay would move from their line of sight before anything happened.

They were herded into a huge square, then directed towards several lines going to different places inside the walls.

Tay chose a random line, ducking around people and into alleyways at any opportunity. She hadn't seen much of Wall Rose, despite growing up in Trost. Her family didn't move much, and when her parents disappeared she mostly stayed around her grandma's brothel. The only time she left was for scouting missions and training, whicj were usually on one way roads in and out.

So wherever she was looked completely unfamiliar. Tay had to find a safe place to stay, decide how to contact Levi or any of the scouts, and avoid the military police. Things were not looking promising.

Tay moved around back alleys that ran parallel wo main streets, searching for some place that had maps of the city. Soon the sun was setting over the massive walls around her, and Tay had no idea what to do.

She had no resources, no accomplices, and no place to go.

Tay hid in the driest place she could find; a small place between a mound of garbage and a squat building. There was an overhang beside the trash with just enough room for her to fit.

There, she sat through the night. Not sleep, as much as she wanted to, but sat. Her mind was too busy thinking of possible outcomes and disasters. She couldn't calm her racing heart or thoughts, although her body felt exhausted. So she lay, exhausted, leaning against a dirty building in the middle of a strange place, with no idea how to get home.

Her mind decided it was the perfect time to drag up bad memories and worries, which was nothing new. But this time, it drudged up thoughts she had been pushing aside since she woke up in a cell. How had her detainment effected Levi?

<><><><><><>

Erwin had enough.

He shoved himself out of his hospital bed, dragging his body out of the hospital building. Many nurses and doctors tried to stop him, to which he loudly announced that if he was healthy enough to fight them off he was healthy enough to leave. They let him go, albeit hesitantly.

Levi had come to him twice, when he was ordered to. Erwin saw the look of anger in his eyes, and the emptiness in his voice. He knew the man was going through a hard time, anyone would be in his circumstances, but the biggest issue was that Levi hadn't taken any steps toward saving her.

Erwin had expected the man to at least go to the underground, but Levi had stuck only to the compound since Tay's kidnapping. It was like he was hiding, and Levi didn't hide. Levi strategically held back until he found the right moment to strike, like a snake. But this was different. This was something else, and it was disturbing.

Sunshine momentarily blinded him when he stumbled out of hospital, leaning against a wall to take a breather. He gasped for air, doing his best to look put together. Others decided not to comment.

Erwin continued walking after a moment, blind to bis surroundings. He knew people were marching around him, and that the sun was slowly sinking behind the walls, but he didn't pay attention to it. His goal was to make it back to camp as soon as possible.

After entirely too long, he achieved his goal. At some point he'd stopped when a nearby nurse refused to let him go on, repeatedly jumping in front of him and demanding he let her help. Erwin complied, and leaned against her.

They hobbled to his office, where Erwin immediately sat and looked around. Everything was in its place, his papers still stacked in their organized chaos. Nobody touched his desk, as they were too afraid of moving something important. They knew how he placed his things.

He wasn't like Levi, who required everything to be in perfectly straight lined and completely clean.

Erwin called for an assistant. A small, red headed woman walked in the door, wearing a long dress and an apron. It wasn't the standard uniform for this part of the compound, so Erwin kept an eye on her movements. If anyone wanted him taken out, now would be the time to do it.

"Yes, Commander Erwin?" She asked, bowing. Her voice was sweet.

"I need you to find Commander Hangë. She should be in her office two halls down, but could be in the lab. If you don't see her, bring me Captain Levi." Erwin ordered, watching as she straightened.

"Oh. Very well sir." She bowed out, and was gone. The door clicked shut softly behind her, and Erwin sighed. He didn't know where any of his people were, which was a problem. He'd attempted to do as much work as he could from his hospital bed, but there was only so much one can do.

He busied himself reading reports he'd missed until the woman returned, practically hanging off of Levi. She was clinging to his arm, pushing her ample breasts against his side and fluttering her lashes.

Levi was openly glaring at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "Oh, here we are! It was so nice to meet you, Captain! Do see me again~"

Erwin had stood to meet them, waiting for Levi to make his move, and was lucky he did. Levi felt a wave of disgust and frustration, much stronger than it should have been, well up inside him. He raised a hand, intent on slapping her away, but Erwin quickly grabbed it in an awkward handshake.

"It is good to be back on my feet. Thanks for asking." Erwin said flatly, a warning in his tone. Levi realised what he had done and slowly pulled away, glaring between the two. He yanked his arm away from the woman, taking a few steps back.

"You can leave now." Levi ordered.

The woman looked offended, but he interrupted her before she could speak.

"Now." Levi growled.

She squeaked quietly and turned on her heel, swiftly fleeing the office.

Erwin shut the wooden door and turned, meeting Levi's gaze. "That was rude."

"So was she."

"And why is that? You just missed an opportunity." Erwin countered. He wanted to see how the smaller man would react.

"What do you mean, 'an opportunity?' I already have-" Levi cut off abruptly, eyes widening. He was going to say he already had Tay. Why did she come to mind under the circumstances?

"Have what, Levi?" Erwin pushed, not breaking eye contact. Basically challenging Levi to break away.

He just stared at Erwin, trying to understand his own mind. It was like he knew, but there was something stopping him from really comprehending it. Like when he knew a word, but couldn't remember it.

"Aside from that- how are you doing, Levi?" Erwin asked, circling around Levi slowly. He moved to his office chair again, gesturing Levi to take the opposite. The shorter man didn't move.

"You didn't bring me here for small talk."

"And what if I did?" Erwin responded, watching him carefully. Levi's eye had started to twitch.

"Then you're a fool."

Erwin blinked slowly, seeing Levi begin to bounce his leg. "Why so nervous?"

Levi's eyes snapped to Erwin's, narrowing. "I'm not. Drop it Erwin."

"Drop what?"

Levi growled quietly. That was something Erwin rarely saw him do. Levi only made that sound when he was fighting something too stubborn to die.

"What do you want, Erwin?" Grumbled Levi.

"I want to know where my people are, and why I have several people telling me you're even more intense than usual. It seems they were correct."

Levi glared at him, still bouncing his knee. The tapping of his heel on the ground was becoming annoying, but Erwin didn't want to stop him. He wanted Levi to notice it first.

"What the hell are you talking about."

"That, Levi." Erwin retorted, carefully stacking yet more papers on an already full desk. "You may leave. Bring me Hangë on your way out."

Levi stood abruptly and turned on his heel, fuming as he stormed from the room. He didn't even know why he was so pissed off; everything that Erwin had said was getting on his nerves, and he didn't want to know why. He pushed the thoughts away again, wondering in the back of his mind when he would eventually explode.

He had to take entirely too long to find the deed scientist, and when he did it took even longer to yank her out of her damned lab. He was stewing when he went back underground to guard Annie, and everyone kept their distance. They didn't want to be around him when he was in more of a mood than usual.

So they kept their distance, which only infuriated him more. He had to go out of his way to move his underlings, since they were so hesitant to be around him. His frustration slowly built for the rest of the day, bubbling up inside of him as the sun slowly went down. He finally left his shift, and stomped away. Everyone watched him go, silently relieved.

  
Levi decided to go the long way around to his quarters, taking several large detours along the way. His consciousness was warring with itself, and it was tearing him apart. Part of him was saying to get to the bottom of what he was feeling, part was still saying to run away, and another was saying to just ignore it. It felt like several versions of himself were trying to pull him in different directions.

He took a random turn midway through his long walk, just to keep breathing the city air. The thought of cooping himself up in an apartment made his skin crawl. He couldn't stop moving.

Levi had been like this since Tay was taken. It was, like everything else, another weight his mind was fighting over.

So he ambled aimlessly through the district, with no end goal and no reason behind his direction. He went deep into the city, taking random turns and slowly walking farther from his bunk. His body was taking him on place while his mind brought him to another.

He grunted when a fist made contact with his gut. Levi doubled over, coughing, before falling on his ass when a knee collided with his face.

Levi rolled on instinct, gritting his teeth. He heard a stomp where his face would have been, and counted himself lucky.

The person assaulting him dragged him bodily to his feet, yanking him up just to punch him again. Levi rolled once more, this time jumping to his feet and spitting blood from his mouth. He wiped mud out of his eyes, only to see a man charging him once more.

Now that Levi was prepared, he dodged and counterattacked, grasping his opponent's arm and anchoring himself. He used momentum to fling the other man into a wall beside him, hearing a nasty crunch.

His opponent collapsed, groaning, in a heap on the ground. Levi was disappointed. He wanted to fight something.

"Is that really all you have, maggot?" Levi asked, nudging the groaning man with his foot.

"You broke my nose, brah!" The man cried, still laying on his side. Levi blinked. 'Brah?' When the hell did that become a thing?

"What- the hell man?"

Levi looked down with a disappointed frown evident on his features. "Why did you start a fight if you can't defend yourself. Get up." Levi ordered, glaring. The person rolled over, and the first thing Levi noticed was his age. He was a boy, who looked like he was barely over sixteen.

Buzzed brown hair, huge eyes, he looked like he could have been around fourteen.

"Why are you out here, brat." Levi asked, holding out a hand. The kid hesitated, seeming terrified, but he allowed Levi to pull him to his feet.

"My- my girl." He wheezed, holding his nose. "Sh-she was t-taken— I dunno where."

Levi was shocked still. This boy had lost his significant other and was doing more than Levi had been. This _child_ had at least gone out to.search for her, even if he made a horribly stupid decision.

"So what is this, other than a stupid decision."

"I- look, I don't know man! She was taken right from under my nose and I didn't do jack shit— I miss her! She kept me sane for a long time and now she's just gone!" He continued, tears beginning to roll down his face. They mixed with the blood dripping from his nose.

"It's like the world is grey again!"

Once again, Levi was stunned. The words from this kid's mouth resonated painfully within himself. So much it almost knocked him off balance. Why?

"Look at me." Levi interrupted. When the kid's eyes snapped to his, he yanked away the hands shielding his nose. "Not broken. Bruised."

"Whatever. I don't care. Why am I still talking to you anyway?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Becuase I'm not done yet. Are you done crying?"

He sniffled, wiping his nose. "Yeah."

"Stand like this." Levi took a fighting stance, holding his arms up. The kid mimicked him.

"You have power, and reach, but no skill." Levi added bluntly, seeing the boy flinch. "The goal is to not fight, but if you have to you might as well be good at it. Watch."

Without warning, Levi punched the kid in the same place he hit Levi. He lifted into the air for just a moment, gasping like a fish. Levi impassively watched him drop to his knees, retching. "That's how you throw a punch. Use your body, not just your arm. Get up."

The kid was still gasping, but he stood. Levi was mildly impressed. "Hit me." Levi ordered, bracing himself.

" _Huh?_ "

"Hit me. It's not hard."

The boy sank into the stance Levi showed him hesitantly. He didn't want Levi to knock his brains out, but he didn't know what would happen if he _didn't_ punch him. This entire interaction was strange.

So the kid lunged, half-heartedly throwing a punch. Levi easily dodged, and rewarded the hit with an elbow to the side. The kid dropped again.

"Don't give me that. I said hit me, didn't I?"

"Y-yessir!" The kid answered, dragging himself to his feet again. This time, he threw a real hit. Levi dodged, of course, but didn't drop him this time.

"That's how you knock someone on their ass the right way. Now answer my question."

The boy nodded.

"Why are you going after the girl?" Levi asked, keeping his face blank.

"Whaddya mean bro? She's my girlfriend, why wouldn't I?" The kid answered, stunned. "I— I haven't told her yet but I love her! I'm already saving up for a ring."

"How do you even know she's the right person. She could leave at any second."

"Yo, don't be talkin' about her like that. She might not be perfect, but she ain't like that."

"Answer the question." Levi barked, his frustration rising.

"Whatever. Look, I don't know what you're tryina get outta this but-"

"I said answer the question."

"Fine. I dunno."

Levi blinked, frowning. "What?"

"I don't know. She could leave, but we match. We fit. She ain't some whore with no goal other than her next man and a dollar, and she ain't trying to tie me down." The kid took a breath, eyes going far away.

"Nah," he breathed, "Mia makes me feel like I can do anythin', ya know? Like I have all the power in the world when she needs me. And I do the same to her. We fit. She's my light in this bullshit world. I love her."

The kid watched Levi warily, like he was a wild animal. Which, at the moment, was not far off.

Levi was lost in thought, his system focusing solely inward. Is that what was happening to him? Was he... _in love_ with Taylor? Is that why he felt so protective, and so comfortable with her?

Questions raced through his mind, one after another. And the answer to them all, once Levi finally started being hones with himself, was yes. Yes. He was in love with Tay. Or at least attracted to her. Developing feelings. He thought he would feel afraid, like he had every time someone else told him what he was feeling, but something about this was different. He felt energized. Like he could do anything.

_I have feelings for Taylor._

The thought brought a strange, bubbly feeling to his chest. It was a good feeling.

"Look man, I dunno what kinda crisis yer havin' right now but I gotta go find Mia. She's waiting on me. Thanks for the lesson. Go find ya woman. Or man, if ya swing that way I guess."

Levi was struck speechless. He watched the kid begin to jog off, limping slightly.

_My woman._

There was that bubbly feeling again.

"Oi." Levi called. The kid turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What's your name."

"Nathan. Don't have a last name."

"Show me the person who took your girl."

Four blocks and a rooftop later, Levi was glaring down at a tall, round, balding man holding a young girl by her arms. Levi had to hold back Nathan beside him, or the kid would have blindly charged in, guns– or lack thereof– blazing.

"Keep still, or they'll see us." Levi hissed, silencing Nathan's protests.

" _They?_ "

"Yes, they. There's more than one. So sit down and watch. Come in if I call you." Levi stood carefully, creeping to the edge of the roof.

"The fuck you mean _if_? You ain't takin' down-"

Levi tched. "Shut up brat."

He crept down the rooftop, taking a small knife from his pocket. It had been his backup weapon for a long time, and this was it's best use. Small, violent interactions.

He moved silently across the packed dirt road, until he was close enough to hear the nasty man holding Mia hostage. "C'mon baby. Just be a good girl and hold still. I'll make sure you get out alive."

Levi heard muffled screaming, then the sound of clothing being ripped. He wanted nothing more than to jump out and kill the bastard, but he needed to take this carefully. There were at least six more men in the building Mia was being held against, and they were each an individual threat.

Levi looked around his hiding spot, seeing the disgusting excuse of a human slowly ripping the girl's shirt off. He growled under his breath. Now or never.

Levi flipped the knife once for good luck, then threw. He jumped as he did, clamping his hand over Mia's mouth as the man holding her choked on steel. She screamed into his palm, flailing against him as he dragged her away from the dead body of her captor.

He hauled her into the shadows, where Nathan was now waiting. The boy made to run, but Levi held out a hand. "Take her and calm her down. I want my knife back."

He unceremoniously dumped Mia into Nathan's arms, then turned back for his knife. Levi extracted it carefully, wiping on the bastard's grubby clothes, and sneaked back to Mia and Nathan.

Mia was sobbing into his chest, clutching him like a lifeline. Her shirt was almost ripped off completely.

Levi took of his suit jacket and draped it across her shoulders, watching as Nathan silently nodded to him.

"I know you're tired but we have to keep moving. They'll send out a search when they find the body." Levi said, eyeing the walls around them. They were in a little wooden alley.

"Wait- the body? You killed someone?" Nathan asked.

"It's nothing new to me. Get her out of here, before the rest of them come hunting."

"R-right. Okay." He spoke quietly to Mia, urging her to stand. She followed him, still clutching his shirt.

"If you think she can't make it, carry her. If you don't, I will."

They started off moving slowly, until Nathan picked her up. That lasted for all of ten seconds, until Levi forced him to hand her off. Levi carried her shaking form away, leading Nathan to a small but nice shelter. The kid was wary, but followed.

"They won't find you here." Levi said, nodding to the shelter. "Bring her in and say what happened, but don't mention me. I will find you if you do."

"Okay man. I- I don't have anything to thank you with. I'm an orphan and she's—"

"Go. You've done enough."

Nathan's brows furrowed, then he blinked. "Right, your crisis advice. Well, I'm out then." He left with a wave, delicately taking Mia from Levi and heading to the shelter.

Levi watched him go, a strange feeling of pride overcoming him. That kid reminded him of himself, in too many ways. He was still running off the strange high caused by his revelation, though he could feel it wearing off. He needed to find Tay.

Soon.

He noticed a lot more about himself, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, that was a long chapter. Around 3,800 words. I felt like too much happened to split it up though. I just couldn't find the right place to stop.
> 
> Either way, things are about to go down. Buckle up, my friends.


End file.
